Complication sentimentale
by Dadzetos
Summary: Poudlard à l'époque des maraudeurs. Ses histoires, ses passions autour de nos personnages préférés. Et surtout, comment Potter le Roi des Cœur à su convaincre Lily la prude ?
1. Le Cours de Potion

Auteur : Moi (C'est la réécriture d'une fiction qui était sorti sur mon ancien compte Morfalar)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.

Résumé__: L'histoire principale est celle de James et Lily pour l'instant, mais comme une histoire n'arrive jamais seule, elle est ponctuée de récits parallèles, la vie de la génération Maraudeur quoi ! Beaucoup de couples en prévision, toutes sortes de couple……

Indication : Je posterais un chapitre toute les semaines, le week-end généralement (Le samedi, ou le vendredi soir). Il y aura (D'après mes calculs) 36 chapitres, divisés en 3 parties (12 chapitres la partie donc.). Chaque partie est portée sur un couple précis. La première partie comme je l'ai déjà dit, porte sur James et Lily. La deuxième devrait porter sur Severus Remus, et la troisième Severus Sirius (oui ca fait deux fois Severus je sais). Mais bien d'autres couples seront développés à coté, et puis un peu d'action de temps en temps pour casser le petit quotidien des maraudeurs. La première partie est en parti finie, donc dans 12 semaines elle sera entièrement posée, le reste n'est pas commencé. Pourquoi poster un chapitre chaque semaine ? Pour créer un rythme intéressant, et pour permettre au lecteur de poser des reviews, qui pourrons m'inciter à changer des trucs en cours de publication. Bon ben bonne lecture alors, et à la semaine prochaine.

LE COURS DE POTION

La journée ensoleillée rayonnait chez les élèves, la fin de l'année et le relatif relâchement scolaire se faisaient sentir. La chaleur, le soleil, et les sacs de plus en plus légers semblaient remplir d'allégresse les élèves. On était à Poudlard, grand château majestueux, symbole de respect et de liberté. Les élèves déambulaient dans le parc, respiraient le bonheur à plein nez, profitaient de l'insouciance de leur jeunesse, de la naïveté de leur esprit malléable. Rien ne pouvait entacher la bonne humeur quotidienne. Une tache cependant traversait à vive allure les étendues verdoyantes des bords du lac.

- Je vais tous les tuer, tous les tuer, tous les tuer.

James arpentait, en solitaire, le vaste parc du château de Poudlard. Le soleil cuisant rougissait la peau de ses avant-bras nus. Comme les autres élèves, il avait depuis longtemps lâché la robe pour la chemise à manche courte de l'école, bien qu'il fut encore obligé de gardé le pantalon tergal assez peu pratique en cas de grosse chaleur. James, longeant le lac, cherchait ses amis, Sirius, Remus et Peter qu'ils l'avaient lâchement abandonné alors qu'il était parti faire la rencontre de plusieurs jolies étudiantes de Poufsoufle qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Arpentant toutes les cachettes dont lui et sa bande avaient l'habitude d'user, après avoir épluché tous les recoins des couloirs du château, il avait décidé de faire le parc. Le caractère de James, qui lui susurrait toujours les mauvaises idées, lui insufflait déjà tous les tourments qu'il pourrait infliger à ses amis en guise de vengeance et surtout à Sirius, le chef de groupe en son absence, qui avait surement eu idée de cette escapade punitive. James, même quand il était en faute, parvenait à tout remettre sur le dos des autre. Cette manie en exaspérait plus d'un, en autre ses professeurs, mais surtout une fille, celle pour laquelle les remarques désobligeantes étaient les plus blessantes pour James, Lily Evans, même année, et même maison, l'obsédait depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Depuis que James commençait à s'intéresser aux filles, il n'avait cessé de vouloir sortir avec elle, collectionnant les demoiselles, il la voyait plutôt comme un trophée de chasse encore jamais atteint jusqu'à cette année. Voila déjà plusieurs mois qu'il n'était sorti avec aucune fille, et qu'il ne pensait qu'à Lily, elle l'obsédait.

Des groupes d'élèves remplissaient le parc, James remarqua que certain révisait comme des fous, alors que d'autre jouait au frisbee mordeur. Il remarqua aussi un petit groupe de fille de gryffondor de sixième année. L'une d'elle leva la tête et l'aperçu, remarquant qu'il les regardait, elle secoua la main en signe de coucou. James lui rendit son geste mais se n'intéressa pas à elle et continua son chemin.

Il arriva enfin au pin, où lui et ses amis se mettaient généralement en cas de beau temps comme celui d'aujourd'hui. Les élèves pullulaient partout dans le parc, le lundi midi était toujours adoré des élèves puisqu'ils avaient plusieurs heures de pauses avant de suivre de nouveaux quelques cours dans l'après-midi. Au détour d'un buisson, il se trouva face à un groupe de fille de son année, et entre elles, au centre, Lily Potter allongée, riait aux éclats.

Muni de tous son courage, il décida de l'aborder, mais en changeant ses habitudes, il s'avança, sous les regards et les gloussements affolés et plutôt gonflants des jeunes demoiselles allongées par terre, qui elles, ne se gêneraient pas pour sortir avec lui. En enjambant quelques unes de ses midinettes, il approcha de Lily, avec une démarche toujours aussi fière, comme d'habitude, qui ne trahissait pas son angoisse.

- Salut Lily comment ca va ?

- Salut Potter, tu viens encore me sortir tes conneries ?

James, mal à l'aise, mais habitué aux piques de la jeune gryffondor, ne se rebiffa pas et continua.

- Mais non, soit pas méchante, j'aimerais savoir si tu as vu Sirius, Remus et Peter ?

Elle le regarda d'un air dédaigneux sous le gloussement continuel des filles derrière lui qui profitaient de la situation pour évaluer de plus près les fesses de James.

- Non désolé, tu les as encore perdus ? On te voit souvent seul en ce moment, ils ne te quitteraient pas par hasard ?

- N'importe quoi !

Elle commençait à prendre le dessus, et James la connaissant savait qu'il devait partir maintenant, il lui fit un signe de main :

- Aller, je continue à chercher, à tout à l'heure.

Il s'éloigna tournant le dos au groupe, essayant de ne pas marcher sur un bras, une jambe, ou une tête, même s'il pensait que ce ne serait pas une grosse tragédie. Il s'éloigna assez vite et prit le chemin des serres. Lily fut surprise de le voir décamper si vite.

- Tu a vu Lily, c'est la première fois que James n'essaie pas de te draguer, dit alors Angie, la meilleure amie de Lily, en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Oui, c'est bizarre.

Sirius, Remus et Peter se trouvaient justement à l'ombre, derrière les serres de l'école. Sirius, la tête dans la lune, repensait à la lettre qu'il avait reçue dans la matinée. C'était une lettre de sa très chère mère à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis quelques mois. D'abord étonné, il l'ouvrit s'attendant à y trouver un flot d'insultes. Le contenu lui donnait presque raison. Son frère, qui se trouvait d'habitude à Poudlard, (il était plus jeune que lui), mais que Sirius évitait consciencieusement, semblait avoir rejoins les rangs de l'obscur Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ce qui semblait-il faisait la fierté de la maison. Usant de se détail, la mère de Sirius avait profité de cette lettre pour démontrer à quel point son premier fils était inutile, lâche, et paresseux, et qu'il était tout simplement un traitre à son sang. Il avait déchiré la lettre sans en parler à James ou à Remus.

Assez fier de sa rencontre, et plutôt joyeux d'avoir parlé à Lily, James arriva aux serres où il aperçu justement Sirius allongé la tête sur son sac, à ses cotés Remus lisait un livre de cours en faisant ses devoirs, derrière eux, en retrait, Peter se tenait debout, tripotant quelque chose dans ses mains. Quand celui-ci vit James arrivé de loin, il se précipita sur lui, s'excusant aussi tôt de l'avoir abandonné. James le considérait quelque peu comme un crétin, le suivant comme un chien, riant aux éclats à toutes ses blagues, même les plus stupides.

Le poursuiveur de gryffondor arriva devant ses amis et s'assit devant Sirius

- Tu sais quoi, Patmol, merci d'avoir fui, grâce à toi j'ai pu parler à Lily.

Sirius éclata de rire sur son sac, alors que Peter, gêné, souriait timidement espérant ne pas avoir froissé James. Remus leva seulement la tête vers son ami secouant la tête un sourire aux lèvres.

- Quel connerie as-tu dis cette fois ci ? dis Sirius ironiquement.

Avant de répondre James mit son sac sur la pelouse et s'assit dessus.

- Eh bien aucune justement, je lui ai juste demandé où vous étiez, et je suis partis aussitôt.

Etonné Sirius se releva en s'asseyant devant son ami, Remus leva de nouveau la tête de son livre, intrigué par la suite de l'histoire.

- Eh bien, et bien… Mon petit James grandirait-il ? Reprends de la soupe ca te fait du bien.

- Oui tu as raison, j'en reprendrai tout à l'heure.

Ils explosèrent de rire. Les garçons restèrent encore quelques minutes allongés sur l'herbe, Remus continuait à réviser sa potion, « au cas où » disait-il. Sirius et James finissaient de mettre au point le plan d'une action punitive sur le professeur de divination, qui devait avoir lieu ce soir après le cours de potion. Ils partirent ensuite vers les cachots.

Au même moment, Severus s'avança dans les profondeurs humides des sous-sols, il serpenta entre les sombres couloirs et ouvrit une lourde porte en bois grâce à sa baguette. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il s'assit dans le noir et retira sa chemise. Dans l'obscurité il ne voyait rien, il se massa soudain le flanc gauche, ses doigts touchèrent deux petites boursouflures, deux morsures qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Avant de se relever, il sorti de son sac un morceau de viande saignant qu'il avait volé au réfectoire. Il le plaqua contre sa blessure, ayant lu dans un traité de magie soignante pour jeunes sorciers, que le sang faisait effet sur ce genre de blessure. La douleur commençait à se calmer, il allait ranger le morceau de viande, quand l'odeur du sang l'attira soudain à ses lèvres, il planta ses dents dans la viande et en aspira le liquide qui coulait sur son menton.

Les maraudeurs arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle ou les autres étudiants attendaient déjà. Remus prit à part James, et lui fit la morale sur sa moyenne de potion, et le fait qu'il avait ses ASPIC à passer en fin d'année. Il lui conseilla de s'asseoir devant. La porte s'ouvrit et James entra et alla s'asseoir devant, suivant les conseils de son ami, sans avoir préalablement poussé Snape, qui venait d'arriver, contre le mur.

Le professeur Slughorn ne l'appréciait pas énormément, surtout depuis que celui ci avait éclaté sa protégée, la capitaine de quidditch de Serpentard, durant un match en début d'année.

Lily arriva la dernière et fut obliger de s'asseoir à coté de James. Celui ci adopta la même attitude qu'il avait utilisée précédemment. Il ignora Lily, et ne s'adressa à elle que pour lui demander de lui passer le bocal de cafards séchés. Le professeur Slughorn tournait dans la pièce indiquant les consignes de la journée pour faire une nouvelle potion.

- Faites chauffer votre chaudron pendant trois minutes pas une de plus pas une de moins.

James voulut prendre la fiole de sang de Pitiponk et effleura sans faire exprès la main de Lily

Celle-ci rougis, James s'excusa, et continua la potion qui s'avérait difficile. Il fallait ajouter deux yeux de Botruk puis dix ml de sang de Pitiponk, de nouveau deux yeux de Botruk, et enfin tourner quatre fois dans le sens d'une aiguille d'une montre. James venait juste de s'apercevoir de son erreur.

- Rah zut, j'ai oublié de mettre les yeux de Botruk la 2ème fois. C'est fichu je vais me payer une salle note.

Lily se pencha sur le chaudron de son voisin, puis éloigna les mains de James qui allait tout faire disparaître avec sa baguette.

- Attend, si tu veux je peux t'aider, dit Lily, rajoute simplement la moitié d'une plume d'oie et tourne cinq fois dans le sens contraire de l'aiguille d'une montre, et fait chauffer deux minutes de plus, ca devrait marcher.

- Euh, merci, mais tu peux répéter je n'ai pas tout compris.

Elle le regarda avec un air atterré, puis le poussa pour se mettre face à son chaudron.

- Tu es vraiment débile, attend je vais le faire.

A ce moment la, Slughorn passa devant la table de James, et aperçu Lily qui tournait sa baguette au dessus du chaudron de James. Il s'arrêta devant table les bras croisés regardant faire Lily qui ne l'avait pas vu.

- Mademoiselle Evans, que faites-vous ?

- Euh, j'aidais James qui a raté sa potion, je lui indiquai juste comment se rattraper.

Il regarda alors en l'air avec un petit « tss » de désapprobation :

- Ce n'est pas autorisé cela, je me vois obligé de retirer dix point a gryffondor, vous me décevez Mlle Evans. Et je vous donne aussi une retenue, à vous et à Mr Potter. Ca lui apprendra à abuser de votre gentillesse.

James, pourtant habitué au retenue, se sentait soudain confus pour Lily

- Oh non, excuse moi Lily, j'aurais du me débrouiller tout seul.

Le cours se termina assez vite. James prit ses affaires et partis vite avec ses compagnons. Lily prenait plus son temps, elle décida de passer un peu de temps à la bibliothèque avec ses amies. Arrivée à destination, Lily sortit ses affaires et commença à rédiger son contrôle de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Le prof est assez énervant tout de même, comment faire deux parchemins et demi sur les blocages de portes et les interdictions d'accès. En plus samedi je suis en retenue, je ne pourrais pas travailler.

Angie qui était assise à coté d'elle, n'arrêtait pas de rayer ce qu'elle écrivait, énervée, elle releva la tête vers son amie :

- Décidément, James est vraiment un manchot, à cause de lui tu te retrouve retenue, il ne pouvait pas se débrouillé tout seul.

- En fait c'est moi qui lui ai proposé mon aide.

Lâchant son livre Angie regardait son amie d'un air étonné :

- Toi ? Eh bien tu dois être fatigué, tu ne lui aurais jamais fais de cadeau avant.

- Je trouve qu'il a changé, il ne m'a pas sorti ses conneries pendant le cours, et il s'est excusé à la fin du cours, d'habitude il aurait dit que c'était de ma faute. Mais là même pas, il était comme tout à l'heure au parc.

- De toute façon il s'en fout, il est sans arrêt collé.

- Tu a raison, à cette heure ci, il doit être en train de piéger la porte de je ne sais quel cour.

Lily retourna à son travail et pensa au moment pendant le cours de potion, où James lui avait effleuré la main, Pourquoi avait elle rougit ? Ce n'est pas son genre, d'habitude elle lui aurait envoyé sa potion dans la tête. Il s'était même excusé et Lily trouvait ca adorable cette manière qu'il avait de baisser la tête et de rougir pour s'excuser. Ah, mais à quoi elle pensait n'importe quoi, ce n'était pas mignon du tout, c'était nul ! Lily essaya de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas craqué sur lui, mais le sourire de James revenait sans cesse. Pourtant son genre de garçon c'était plutôt Sirius, ou encore Remus et son coté sérieux.

Non loin de là, James, caché dans un couloir faisait le guet pendant que Sirius écrivait toutes sortes de conneries sur la vieille Dwarve, professeur de divination. Il pensait à Lily, a la manière dont il lui avait touché la main. Avait t'il rêvé où elle avait rougit, en tout cas elle ne s'était pas fâché, elle l'avait même aidé. Même si James se retrouvait en retenue, il avait passé le meilleur cours de potion de sa vie et il trouva vite un intérêt à cette matière qu'il détestait avant.

En tout cas, le résultat était là, il avait une retenue avec Lily, il sera seul avec elle pendant au moins trois heures.

Loin de là, les autres élèves continuaient le cours de leur existence. Chez les gryffondors, James était en train de passer un savon à Peter qui racontait à tout le monde ce que faisait James et Sirius, mais lui le l'écoutait pas, il regardait une sixième année avec un regard évasif.

Au même moment, beaucoup plus bas, Severus se tordait de douleur dans un des coins sombres des cachots

Sirius revint en courant de la salle de divination. C'est à ce moment là que Lily passa par le couloir où se trouvait James. Celui ci qui était caché en profita et la regarda passer. Elle était vraiment belle, ses cheveux roux contrastaient avec ses yeux verts amande. Sa gracieuse silhouette marchait avec élégance, et le sourire qui marquait son beau visage rayonnait de joie. Sirius, cria à James qu'il fallait partir avant que les profs ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient là. Ils devaient rejoindre Remus et Peter qui se trouvait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. James sortit de sa cachette et adressa à Lily le même sourire qu'il lui avait adressé en sortant de salle de potion.

Sirius, regardant partout autour de lui, pressé lui tirait la manche pour qu'il se dépêche.

- Magne toi, on va se faire griller, on a une demi heure avant que les cours recommencent.

- J'arrive dit James en lâchant du regard Lily.

Lily se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir le sourire charmeur de James. Elle se rendait dans le bureau de McGonagall, directrice de gryffondor, pour parler de son avenir imprécis. Lily, étant née dans une famille moldue, ne connaissait pas l'étendue entière du monde de la magie, ainsi que toutes les offres qu'il permettait, même si elle s'en était fait une idée en sept ans.

La meilleure copine de Lily, Angie, se demandait ce qui avait pu faire changer sa Lily comme ça. Depuis quelque temps elle était devenue amicale avec James, alors qu'avant elle le détestait. Elle avait même fait ce détour dans la partie du château pour le voir après que Peter aie accidentellement demandé à Remus quand est ce que James et Sirius revenait de la tour de divination.

- C'est juste par curiosité, pour voir quelles conneries ils ont encore fait, avait elle dit.

Lily était dans ses pensées quand elle se prit dans les pieds de sa copine et manqua de tomber dans les escaliers.

- Fait attention, mince, on peut savoir pourquoi tu souris aux anges depuis qu'on a rencontré James et Sirius ?

- Je pensais à mon anniversaire qui approche mes parent m'envoie toujours un truc original, j'ai hâte de voir ce que c'est.

- Mouai, je doute, je doute, dit Angie.

- Ah non ne t'y met pas toi aussi, il y a déjà assez de Sirius et ses remarques.

- Quelles remarques ?

- Oh, il disait juste que James et moi… non rien.

- Oui tu disais… James et toi ?

Angie aimait la taquiné sur le sujet, elle restait toujours évasive sur James en ce moment, alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le traiter comme un abruti.

- Laisse tomber s'il te plait !

Angie n'insista pas plus, elles arrivèrent enfin au bureau de MacGonagall. James et Sirius eux, arrivèrent chez les gryffondors, où Peter les attendaient pour entendre les exploits de James.


	2. La Boule de Cristal

Voila le chapitre 2, enjoy :)

Caramelpowa : Oui petite erreur… je croyais l'avoir corrigé Désolé !

LA BOULE DE CRISTAL

James et ses amis arrivèrent en salle de divination assez rapidement. Le professeur Dwarve n'était pas encore arrivé, James et Sirius s'assirent à coté, Remus et Peter occupèrent la table juste derrière eux. La vieille prof avait laissé des consignes dans la salle, des lettres dorées flottaient au dessus son bureau. Comme l'indiquait le texte, Sirius alla chercher sa boule de cristal. Non loin derrière Lily laissait son amie aller chercher la sienne. Enfin le professeur de divination arriva, et s'aperçut des inscriptions de Sirius sur le tableau.

Le cours de divination commença assez mal, la vieille prof savait pertinemment que c'était que Sirius et James qui avait marqué « vieille bique » ou encore « t'es aussi nul que tes prédictions », elle décida de retirer dix points à gryffondor. James se promit de regagner les vingt points perdu cette journée au prochain match de quidditch qui devait avoir lieu en fin de semaine.

Se mettant à son travail, il se mit à regarder à travers la boule de cristal qui se trouvait devant lui mais ne vit rien, comme d'habitude, il voyait juste une vieille boule de cristal, où on apercevait son reflet et les tables qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Il aperçut justement Lily qui était concentrée à chercher dans sa boule un futur improbable, il resta la pendant plusieurs minutes à la contempler, si bien que la vieille prof lui ajouta cinq point pour sa persévérance et lui demanda :

- Pouvez nous dire ce que vous voyez dans les astres qui parcourent inlassablement les parties de votre troisième œil ?

- J'aperçois une femme très belle, qui porte autour du cou un magnifique collier.

Soudain intéressé, Dwarve vint s'asseoir à la table, poussant par la même occasion Sirius, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment la chose.

- Pouvez-vous nous décrire ce collier ?

- C'est un collier en or le pendentif est un L parcourue d'une rose somptueuse.

- Que fait cette si magnifique jeune fille ?

- Elle pense à un jeune homme qui lui à offert ce collier.

A coté de lui, Sirius fit remarquer à la classe, que ce brave James voyait ses fantasmes dans la boule de cristal, cela fit rire toute la classe sauf Lily qui était toute rouge, James se jurait de faire payer à Sirius ce qu'il venait de faire, Dwarve affirma que Sirius n'avait aucun don de voyance, et comme celui-ci lui répondit qu'il avait des dons de voyeur, elle se mit en colère.

- Mr Black votre impertinence commence à suffire, aller vous asseoir à coté de Mlle Eithy et Mlle Evans venez ici à coté de Mr Potter.

Sirius mécontent alla s'asseoir à coté d'Angie et Lily vint à coté de James.

- Ca fait deux fois que l'on se retrouve à coté aujourd'hui, dit Lily. Tu as de la chance.

- Oui même beaucoup de chance, mais j'espère qu'on ne va pas encore se faire coller.

Lily un peu gênée, lui demanda :

- Cette fille que tu as vu c'est moi ?

- Non pourquoi ? Mentit James.

Il avait acheté un magnifique collier il n'y pas longtemps, il représentait un L entouré d'une roses et comptait l'offrir à Lily pour son anniversaire.

- Oh pour rien, répondit Lily

Elle se concentra sur sa boule, James la regardait avec étonnement, il l'avait rarement vu d'aussi près. En cours de potion il avait été trop attentif sur ce qu'il faisait pour y avoir fait attention. Elle était si jolie, ses trais fin soulignaient la douceur de son visage, et le vert de ses yeux rajoutait un coté sauvage. Ses cheveux roux lui arrivaient sous les épaules, elle les laissait tomber sur elle sans les attacher ce qui mettait en valeur son visage. James s'approcha doucement d'elle pour l'aider à voir dans la boule de cristal. Son parfum l'enivrait.

De l'autre coté Angie pestait contre sa boule et contre la vieille prof. Sirius essaya de regarder dans le cristal à son tour. Il fixa son esprit sur l'intérieur de la sphère de cristal, à part un profond brouillard opaque rien lui vint à l'esprit. C'est alors qu'il cru distinguer un forme. Il voyait soudain son frère qu'il n'avait depuis quelques années, tout comme le reste de sa famille, celui-ci se trouvait dans un coin très sombre, Sirius cru reconnaître un instant la forme d'une barque, puis le blanc revint, il était de nouveau dans la salle de divination, avec sa voisine qui râlait pour avoir la boule.

Lily était un peu gênée de chercher dans la boule elle avait l'impression que James la dévisageait, elle ne voyait strictement rien dans la boule à part le reflet du garçon qui se trouvait à coté d'elle. Il la dévisageait effectivement. Elle se retourna vers lui, il tourna la tête instinctivement. Elle lui demanda de l'aide car elle ne voyait rien dans cette « fichue boule ». Il s'approcha d'elle pour regarder la boule. Lily pouvait voir sa nuque, elle était fine et portait un collier que Lily n'avait jamais vu, elle se demandait bien quel pouvait être le pendentif qui se trouvait sur son torse. Il essayait de voir quelque chose dans la boule mais il ne voyait rien. Ses lunettes étaient fines, les montures étaient vertes et les verres en rectangle aplatis. Elles allaient magnifiquement bien avec son visage. Lily aperçut une cicatrice dans le cou de James, elle se souvenait qu'elle datait d'un affrontement avec Severus où celui ci avait carrément tenté de tuer James. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de condamner les agissements de Severus, mais au fond d'elle, il restait tout de même son voisin. Même si cela personne ne le savait.

- Alors Mlle Evans que voyez-vous dans votre boule ?

Le professeur Dwarve avait interrompu les rêves de Lily. Celle ci déboussoler ne savait que répondre au professeur.

- Oh, je ne vois pas grand-chose.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider, dit la vieille Dwarve.

Elle se pencha sur la boule et la fixa avec des yeux vides, ceux-ci se mirent soudain a tourner, ils devinrent blanc, Lily se demandait si la vieille ne faisait pas une attaque, mais celle-ci prit la boule entre ses mains, l'approchant de son visage, la tournant sur elle-même.

- Je vois, un beau garçon dans une épaisse brume. Ce n'est pas clair, il a tendance à s'éloigner, puis a revenir, il est vraiment flou. J'aperçois à peine ses contours, il semble que vous soyez à ses cotés, vous vous trouvez dans une salle sombre. Il essaye de vous approcher et de vous donner quelque chose je n'arrive pas à distinguer ce que c'est. D'habitude je vois clairement mais là c'est impossible, comme si ce futur là était incertain.

Lily était tendue par cette révélation, elle n'osait pas regarder James. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, soit éclater de rire et se foutre de la prof ou alors essayer de voir totalement autre chose dans la boule. Elle ne devait surement pas regarder James, mais c'était trop fort, elle devait voir sa réaction.

Elle se retourna et aperçu James qui bavassait avec Remus sur le match de vendredi, heureusement pour Lily, il n'avait rien entendu.

James était gêné, il parlait avec Remus du match contre serpentard et des conditions météo mais avait tout entendu de la prédiction de Dwarve. Il espérait que ce garçon fut lui, mais il doutait, il savait que Lily avait énormément de succès auprès de la gente masculine. Il ne voulait pas y penser mais ca lui revenait sans cesse. De toute façon il avait avoir toute une soirée avec elle en tête à tête en plus le jour de son anniversaire, il allait pouvoir lui offrir son cadeau qu'il avait acheté huit galions.

Remus, lui, écoutait son ami, mais pensait aussi à autre chose. Il pensait à Severus. Il venait irrégulièrement en cours, ceux qu'il fréquentait, étaient au rez-de-chaussée ou aux cachots. Bizarrement Severus lui faisait penser à lui-même, il venait du même genre de famille, une famille mêlée, ce qui était mal vu parmi les puristes sorciers. Severus semblait détester sa particularité, il fréquentait les groupes obscurs des forces de l'ombre, comme s'il essayait d'échapper à la réalité, de plus, il tenait des propos effrayant sur le sang sorcier. C'était affolant de voir à quel point ceux qui se sentent handicapés, au lieu d'aider ceux qui le sont plus, se rassurent en les enfonçant davantage, se rassurant dans leur propre égo, dans une vision du monde purement individualiste. C'était effrayant. Remus, qui étudiait les idées des moldus, se dit que Rousseau devait être bien aveugle pour avoir cru ne serais-ce une seconde que les hommes naissaient bon. Mais après tout, qu'est ce que les moldus peuvent bien penser sur le monde métaphysique et sur la morale, alors qu'ils sont aveuglés par leurs sciences rationnelles.

Ses pensées revinrent sur la boule de cristal qui le narguait devant lui, il oublia Severus et se concentra.

La fin du cours approchait, Lily commença à ranger ses affaires, James rapporta les boules de cristal dans l'armoire. Les élèves quittèrent la salle et la vieille Dwarve insista pour voir James à la fin du cours.

- Mon cher Potter, je dois remarquer que vous avez fait des progrès éblouissant en divination, ne vous faites pas entrainer par ce Black, il a une mauvaise influence sur vous. Au fait bonne chance pour votre relation avec miss Evans. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien, j'ai remarqué tout ca mais je sais être discret, j'ai été jeune moi aussi, et ce n'est pas a un singe que l'on apprend à faire des grimace, miss Evans est éprise de vous. Le temps joue en votre faveur, ne me décevez pas, persévérez et vous y arriverez. Bonne chance.

- Merci professeur.

James était surpris par les propos de Dwarve et se demandait si c'était possible qu'une vieille femme comme elle est été jeune un jour. James retourna a sa table pour prendre son sac et aperçu un petit miroir par terre. James se souvenait Lily s'être coiffer en se regardant dedans. Il le prit avec lui et sortis de la salle. Remus l'attendais à la sortie. Ils descendirent les escaliers ensemble et Remus prit la parole.

- Alors James tu as une touche avec cette bonne vieille Dwarve.

- Elle m'a félicité pour ma super voyance et ma encourager dans ma relation avec Lily.

- Non elle a fait ca ?

- Oui elle a même rajouté qu'elle a été jeune. Et ses même comparé à vieux singe. Comme quoi elle n'est pas si folle.

- Ca semble tout bon pour toi, depuis le temps que tu lui cours après ca commence enfin à voir le jour.

Ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier avec un fou-rire, ils se dépêchèrent de retourner chez les gryffondor. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune de gryffondor, Sirius était occupé à faire un nouveau système de propagation de bombabouse qui permettait de la faire exploser plus fort ce qui propageait une bouse malodorante bien plus loin. Vu les élèves qui râlaient et Peter qui était occupé à lancer un _recuro_ dans tout les coins de la pièce, James devina qu'il venait d'essayer et que c'était une franche réussite. Lily était assise dans un coin, elle discutait avec Angie qui essayait de retirer la bouse de sa robe.

Peter, qui avait finis de nettoyer la pièce, remonta dans la chambre, il sortit de sa malle un petit paquet, il s'agissait de boucles d'oreille qu'il enferma dans une petite boite ovale. Il fourra la boîte dans sa poche et descendit discrètement dans la salle commune ou les élèves discutaient bruyamment. Il aperçu une sixième année, et s'approcha discrètement d'elle. A l'aide de sa baguette il fit voleter le paquet jusqu'au sac de la jeune gryffondor.

James s'approcha de Lily, et Angie qui l'aperçut donna un coup de coude à Lily avec un grand sourire. Lily fit semblant de ne pas voir arriver James, celui-ci se racla bruyamment la gorge. Il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet et le tendit à Lily qui s'était maintenant retourné.

- Lily tu as oublié ça dans la tour de divination.

Il lui tendit son miroir. La jeune fille prit le miroir en frôlant la main de James, et rougit de nouveau. Elle adressa un sourire timide à James.

- Ah merci je me demandais où j'avais pu l'avoir mit.

James ne savait pas pourquoi mais il tenta sa chance avec elle.

- Au fait tu pourrais m'aider pour le devoir de Slughorn. Il y a un truc que je n'ai pas pigé.

Angie regarda Lily en souriant

- Oui, bien sur.

James croyais avoir mal entendu, il s'assura de la réponse.

- Vraiment tu veux bien ?

- Oui, oui, je veux bien !

C'est avec un grand sourire que James partit diner avec ses amis. La grande salle était comblée d'élèves bruyants, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter occupèrent un petit carré en bout de table des gryffondors, loin des regards inquisiteurs des professeurs. Les hiboux distribuèrent les derniers paquets avant le début du repas, les élèves recevaient des gros livres et des lettres d'encouragement. Les concours arrivaient a grand pas. Les ASPIC des septièmes années se préparaient déjà, dans un moins de deux semaines ils passaient leurs première épreuves. James regarda son ami, Sirius, qui semblait absorbé dans ses pensées, il avait la tête tournée vers la table des serpentards. James comprit a quo il pensait, son jeune frère aurait du se trouver là mais il était absent depuis quelques semaines. Sirius ne lui parlait jamais, mais peut être était-il inquiet de son absence.

En effet Sirius pensait bien à sa famille, mais non à l'absence de son frère, puisqu'il connaissait la raison de son absence à Poudlard. Les grandes vacances approchaient et il n'avait nulle part ou aller. Il savait que James l'accueillerait volontiers chez lui, mais il était gêné, il avait conscience d'être un poids pour son ami, même si les deux compères s'entendaient comme des frères. Il aperçu alors une jeune serpentard qu'il connaissait bien, Sélène, elle l'aperçu à son tour et lui envoya un discret coucou de la main, il lui renvoya. Il se retourna ensuite vers ses amis.

- Dis-moi, James, demain tu as ton entrainement de Quidditch ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu ne sais pas quand on pourrait travailler l'histoire de la magie ?

James fut étonné par le sérieux soudain dont faisait preuve Sirius, il ne fut pas le seul, Remus, silencieux, analysait Patmol du regard.

- Euh… Oui, on pourrait bosser ca l'après midi à la biblio. Je devais y passer pour ramener un livre.

Sirius approuva de la tête et se laissa tomber a nouveau dans ses pensées, laissant ses amis stupéfaits par son comportement. Ils finirent le repas assez rapidement sans autre événement qu'une discution sur le quidditch et sur les épreuves d'ASPIC qui arrivaient. Ils décidèrent de retourner dans la salle des gryffondors.

La soirée commençait à tomber, Lily et James se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune et occupèrent une table. Lily apprenait à James les bienfaits et les particularités des potions de régénerance. L'importance des yeux de Botruk et les propriétés du sang de Pitiponk. James écoutait avec attention et semblait apprendre quelque chose pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se sentait si bien à ses côtés. Les deux gryffondor occupèrent leur place tard dans la soirée. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne quand James décida qu'il fallait se coucher une fois que Lily faillit tomber sur son parchemin.

- Bon Lily, on va sa coucher, demain je dois m'entrainer tôt pour le quidditch, il faut absolument gagner ce match.

- tu as raison. Il faut que tu rattrapes les points que tu nous as fait perdre !

Elle lui adressa un petit clin d'œil. Ils rangèrent leur affaire et s'apprêtèrent monter dans leur dortoir.

- Bonne nuit Lily.

- Toi aussi.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un tendre baiser sur la joue, puis monta dans son dortoir. James resta planter là. Il était subjuguer, la main sur la joue, il n'osait pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer, était-il trop fatigué ? Il monta se coucher, il avait passé une si bonne journée. Qui aurait cru que leur relation aurait changé en si peu de temps ?

Au moment où James s'endormait, un profond hurlement de douleur retenti dans la partie la plus profonde des cachots, là où plus personne n'allait, là où, disait-on, des vampires se cachaient, mais ce n'était qu'un légende de plus à Poudlard.


	3. Leçon de Quidditch

_Commentaire_ : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;-)

Pour Caramelpowa et puky, et bien là voila la suite.

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine

**LECON DE QUIDDICTH**

James se réveilla assez tôt, on était mercredi et il était décider à faire un superbe entrainement au quidditch. La soirée de la veille l'avait motivée et il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux de sa vie, il s'habilla en vitesse, il prit sa tenue de quidditch, c'est à dire de vieux vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau pour pouvoir gagner de la vitesse. Les professeurs n'aimaient pas qu'il s'habille comme ça, la robe traditionnel était plus en vigueur, mais vu les performances de vol de James, personne n'osait lui refuser. Il prit tout de même ses affaires pour se changer ensuite. Dehors le soleil se levait à peine, il faisait encore nuit.

James descendit vite les grands escaliers pour arriver dans la salle commune, il y avait très peu d'élèves, essentiellement des septièmes années qui révisaient leur ASPIC et les élèves qui participaient à l'entrainement de quidditch en tant que joueurs ou en tant que spectateurs.

Peter se leva en même temps que James et le suivit dans la grande salle, il aperçu Jenny, la gryffondor de sixième année. Il n'osa pas lui adresser de signe de la main, bien que celle-ci regardait dans leur direction. La main dans sa poche, il tripotait l'emballage des boucles d'oreille qu'il lui avait offert. Il se demandait si elle l'avait vu, surement, mais qu'avait-elle pensé ? Il n'avait laissé aucune indication sur lui, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir que c'était lui qui l'avait caché dans son sac.

Quand James prit son petit déjeuner avec Peter qui souhaitait le voir jouer, il aperçut Lily à quelques places de lui, elle lui adressa un signe de main et un sourire quand elle le vit. James ne savait pas comment réagir avec sa soirée d'hier. Elle l'avait embrassé. Sur la joue bien sur mais elle l'avait quand même embrassé. Samedi il serait coller pendant trois heure avec elle et ils seront tout seuls pendant un sacré bout de temps. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que Slughorn lui préparait, il espérait qu'il n'allait pas à avoir à ranger les ingrédients de potion.

Il se retourna vers Peter qui entamait vivement son bacon.

- Dit moi Peter, que penses tu que je vais faire samedi pendant ma colle ?

- Oh surement du rangement ou alors Slughorn va vous passer une leçon de morale pendant trois heures.

James espérait que le professeur Slughorn ne soit pas là pour pouvoir être seul avec Lily et lui offrir se collier qu'il lui avait acheté. Il finit son assiette de porridge et partit vers le stade en compagnie de Peter, excité à l'idée de voir James au meilleur de sa forme.

Dans la chambre des gryffondor, Remus se levait juste, il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçu que tout le monde était levé. James et Peter était surement au stade, mais il se demandait ou pouvait se trouver Sirius. Il sortit péniblement de son lit et son premier réflexe était de cocher cette nouvelle journée sur son calendrier lunaire. La pleine lune approchait.

Il s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune des gryffondors qui était déserte. Il sortit et pris le chemin de la grande salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, et espérait y retrouver Sirius. Sur le chemin il rencontra Severus qui revenait d'un petit couloir qui ne menait à rien, excepté au tableau qui donnait sur les cuisines, mais seuls les maraudeurs étaient au courant. Le Serpentard semblait au point et titubait dangereusement. Remus s'approcha de lui, même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aider les gens.

- Euh, Snape, ca va ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un.

Severus se retourna et le fixa, il paraissait épuisé, des cernes noires entouraient ses yeux et son teint était plus blanc et blafard que jamais, Remus lui trouva malgré tout un certain charme.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, sale monstre.

Il reparti vers les cachots. Remus le laissa et se dirigea vers la grande salle, se disant qu'il ne proposerait plus jamais d'aide à ce sale serpentard. Entré dans la salle, il aperçu Sirius qui discutait avec une jeune fille à la table des Serpentards. Celui-ci l'aperçu et vint à sa rencontre.

- Te voilà lever ? Tu ronflais tellement que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller.

- C'est qui cette fille avec qui tu discutais ?

- Oh personne, c'est juste pour les paris du match qui arrive.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir pour manger avant de rejoindre Peter au stade pour aller voir James s'entrainer.

James, qui était le chef de l'équipe, réunit ses acolytes, son équipe était au mieux de sa forme. Knoth qui était le meilleur batteur de Poudlard, et aussi le meilleur coéquipier de James figurait comme prochain successeur au poste de capitaine de l'équipe, il avait juste un an de moins que James mais avait déjà l'étoffe du capitaine. Même si James restait le meilleur des meilleur, l'imbattable. Assis sur son banc devant le tableau de stratégie, devant son auditoire, James leur expliqua ce qu'il fallait faire aujourd'hui.

- Bon, vous les poursuiveurs, occupez vous de vous entrainer à faire des passes à grande vitesse, Thruny, je vais ensorceler un souafle pour t'entrainer à arrêter les balles rapides. J'ai ensorcelé des mannequins sur balais pour les batteurs, dégommer moi en le plus possible, et moi je vais essayer d'attraper le vif d'or en moins d'un quart d'heure. Aller c'est partit, bonne chance.

James sortit des vestiaires et ouvrit la boite contenant les balles, il avait la clé, privilège assez exceptionnel puisque seul la jeune professeur de quidditch, Mlle Bibine, avait le droit d'y avoir accès. Il ensorcela le souafle qui se dirigeât aussitôt vers les cercles d'or. James ouvrit la boite contenant le vif d'or, celui ci après avoir battu des ailes quelques instants s'envola aussitôt, il disparu dans les secondes suivantes. Les autres joueurs s'envolèrent aussitôt.

James prit à deux mains son balai et s'envola, il atteignit une bonne hauteur et commença à scruter l'horizon. Le temps était magnifique, pas un seul nuage ne dérangeait le ciel bleu azur. Un soleil perçant grillait la peau des élèves qui été assez rare dehors à cette heure matinale, les peu debout préférait le sec de la salle commune de leur maison à la fraicheur de la rosée qui perlait encore l'herbe verdoyante. Sirius et Remus devait se trouvé quelque part dans le château, peut-être dormaient-ils encore ? Remus était assez fatigué en effet la pleine lune approchait grandement, dans deux semaines il allait devoir se cacher dans la cabane hurlante avec Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudvert.

James entendit soudainement un bourdonnement à son oreille, le vif d'or n'était pas loin de lui. En effet, il aperçu celui ci qui était déjà repartit vers les tribunes où se trouvaient Peter et, au grand étonnement de James, Lily et Angie qui le regardait avec admiration. Lily lui fit un signe d'encouragement. James motivé sur rua dans le leur direction, le vif d'or n'était qu'à quelques mètres devant lui, il le rattrapa sans difficulté, mais ne réussissait pas à l'attraper, il arrivait à une vitesse étonnante sur la tribune.

James se mit debout sur son balais en le tenant avec une main. Il approchait très vite de la tribune au dernier moment il prit impulsion sur son balais et attrapa le vif d'or. Il se tenait dans les airs le vif d'or dans la main. Il tendit celle ci et attrapa la rambarde. Il avait évité de justesse une chute de quinze mètres. Il remonta tant bien que mal, et s'assit quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions. Peter arriva en courant le félicitant, le reste de l'équipe arrêta de s'entrainer et arriva à ses côté pour l'applaudir.

- Ouah James c'était exceptionnel, tu es magnifique, dit Peter.

- Tout ca en dix minutes James tu a réussit ton pari, on va gagner vendredi c'est obliger, dit Knoth le batteur de l'équipe.

- Oui on va gagner, c'est sur, bon on continue l'entrainement, remonter sur vos balais, plus vite que ça.

James ouvrit la main et relâcha le vif d'or, il montait sur la rambarde pour repartir mais il aperçu Lily qui venait le voir, il fit semblant de ne pas la voir et de se préparer. Elle s'appuya à coté de lui, et regardait vaguement le terrain. Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire timide.

- Salut James c'était très impressionnant ce que tu as fait là, tu es vraiment très doué au quidditch. Faudrait que tu me fasses connaître certain truc.

James saisit l'occasion de se retrouver une fois de plus avec Lily. Alors qu'elle s'en allait, il la tira par la manche :

- Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre quelques trucs après l'entrainement.

Hébétée, elle bafouilla sa réponse à James :

- Euh, pourquoi pas ? Je reste ici à te regarder t'entrainer, enfin l'équipe quoi, se reprit-elle.

- A tout à l'heure, alors.

James repartit à tout allure en lançant un clin d'œil, pour la première fois il avait envie que l'entrainement se finisse. Il réussit à prendre le vif d'or plusieurs fois, chacune de celle ci était applaudit par Peter qui était toujours aussi excité. James remarqua que Sirius et Remus l'avaient rejoint, il leur adressa vite fait un signe main que ceux ci lui rendirent.

Lily avait rejoins Angie sur les bancs des gradins, non loin des autres gryffondors, elle apprit à son amie qu'elle devait retrouver James après. Elle tenta tant que bien que mal de se justifier, mais Angie ne remua pas le couteau dans la plaie, et laissa les sentiments de sa meilleure copine évolués à leur rythme.

Comme d'habitude, les performances de James était remarquable, il attrapait le vif d'or en un rien de temps, les gryffondors étaient certains de gagner la coupe encore cette année, et le match de vendredi ne serait qu'une pure rigolade, l'équipe de serpentard était l'équipe la plus nul de Poudlard. Ils perdaient assez souvent leurs matchs.

A la fin de l'entrainement James se changea si vite qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de d'encourager son équipe pour le match de vendredi. Il se précipita dehors, et rejoignit ses amis dans la tribune. Sirius était pressé de partir, toujours aussi excité, comme à son habitude.

- Viens vite j'ai envie de tester ma nouvelle bombabouse dans le troisième couloir de l'aile droite. Il n'y a personne à cette heure ci.

- Désolé Sirius, j'ai promis à Lily de lui apprendre des trucs en quidditch, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

- Des trucs ? Hum… Des cours particuliers… Eh bien tu sais t'y prendre, fais attention aux premières années, pas de cochonneries en vol…

Sirius lui lança un clin d'œil et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, James le poussa vivement en rigolant.

- Ah mais tu ne penses qu'à ça, va jeter tes bombabouses et laisses moi tranquille.

- Ok d'accord, bonne chance.

- Vas-y mollo avec elle James.

- t'inquiète pas Remus, je me débrouille très bien.

Ses amis repartirent vers le château et James se précipita sur le terrain où l'attendait Lily impatiente.

Lily avait demandé à Angie de repartir au château, elle le savait pas trop pourquoi, elle avait envie d'être seule avec James, peut être avait elle peur de se ridiculisé devant sa copine. Au fond d'elle même Lily savait que ce n'était qu'une fausse excuse, depuis quelques jours elle avait changé, elle s'en apercevait tant bien que mal, et ne pouvait rien y faire, ses sentiments évoluaient. Elle se rassurait en se disant que ce n'était qu'une belle amitié qui démarrait, mais ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence, c'était bien plus que ça.

James arrivait, ses cheveux, décoiffés par son entrainement encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire, volaient dans un léger vent chaud qui rendait le temps très agréable. Sa robe était intacte, sans une trace de boue, elle arborait les couleurs de gryffondor, dessous Lily apercevait un sweat bleu, à l'effigie de l'équipe de quidditch préféré de James. Lily n'y connaissait rien au quidditch, juste les règles, mais ne connaissait aucune équipe. Venant d'une famille moldue, elle savait peu de chose sur le monde de la magie, mais elle restait très brillante à l'école grâce à sa persévérance, surtout en potion, son cour préféré.

James arriva en souriant :

- alors motivée ?

- Oui, bien sur !

- je ne suis pas sur d'être un bon prof.

- Voyons, tu es le meilleur joueur de l'école, qui pourrait mieux m'apprendre à voler que toi, je suis sur que tu joues mieux que Mme Bibine.

Mme Bibine était une jeune prof qui avait fait ses succès chez les frelons mais qui c'était accidenté, elle ne pouvait plus jouer et était devenue prof de quidditch à Poudlard, elle était aussi arbitre pendant les matchs.

- Oh ! Merci du compliment.

Lily avait flatté James sans s'en rendre compte. Elle préféra continuer sur une autre voie.

- Alors que comptes-tu m'apprendre ?

- Eh bien je pensais tout d'abord à faire un piqué, c'est assez dangereux, mais je suis sur que tu t'en sortiras. C'est simple, écoute moi.

Lily écoutait James avec avidité, mais restait perplexe par rapport à ce qu'il venait de dire, « assez dangereux », elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire faire des trucs durs. Dans l'ambiance de l'entrainement, James avait oublié qu'il s'adressait à Lily, il se croyait en briefing avant ses matchs.

- Une fois sur le balais, tu décolles jusqu'à une trentaine de mètres, ensuite tu diriges la pointe de ton balais vers le bas, tu donnes un petit coup vers l'avant pour accélérer, par trop pour la première fois, tu doses ta vitesse, et quand tu semble que c'est bon tu redresses en tirant le balais vers toi. Et c'est dans le sac, un piqué parfait. Je te montre ?

Lily trouvais charmant le sérieux soudain de James. Elle le poussa en rigolant :

- Oui bien sur, vas-y.

James prit son balai et décolla très vite et réalisa son piqué en très peu de temps il rasa la terre et passa à quelques centimètres de Lily à une vitesse affolante. Celle ci affolée retint son souffle jusqu'au redressement de James. Celui ci atterrit au coté de Lily.

- Bon à toi, mais ne va pas trop vite. Je ne veux pas d'accident.

- Ok j'y vais, tu me dis si ce n'est pas bien.

Lily décolla avec une assurance hasardeuse, quand elle arriva à une trentaine de mètre elle piqua d'un coup sec, affolé par la vitesse, elle ferma les yeux et n'aperçu pas le sol qui s'approchait d'elle, le balais se planta dans la terre friable et Lily se trouva catapultée dans les airs.

James réagit très vite il sauta sur le coté et attrapa Lily au vol. Les deux adolescents roulèrent sur le sol, la fin de leur course se finit au milieu du terrain. Lily très secoué mit du temps à comprendre dans quelle position elle se trouvait, elle était sur James, enlacée dans ses bras.

James était encore sous le choc de la collision, il reprenait ses esprits. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il se trouva face au visage de Lily. Celle ci le regardait dans les yeux, elle était si belle, son visage s'approcha du sien lentement, il sentait son souffle près de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, et tomba sur James, il s'aperçu qu'elle venait de s'évanouir. Il la renversa sur le coté pour se lever et appela du secours, Knoth qui venait juste de finir de se changer parti aussitôt chercher Mme Pomfresh, la jeune infirmière.

Lily était allongée sur l'herbe fraiche, James admirait sa beauté, ce n'était peut-être pas très chic de profiter de son évanouissement mais James déposa un petit bisou sur sa joue.

- Chose rendue ma petite Lily.

Il se releva vite fait avant que Mme Pomfresh n'arrive. Celle ci ne tarda pas à accourir avec un brancard ensorcelé. James la suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

**Fin du chapitre **

Laissez des reviews, et à la semaine prochaine


	4. Trahison

Nouveau chapitre, Que vas-t-il arriver à Lily ?

Bonne lecture !

**TRAHISON**

La matinée commençait doucement à s'étirer, le soleil réchauffait l'air frais du matin et la rosée disparaissait petit à petit des grands espaces verdoyants du château. Les élèves matinaux, qui n'avaient pas cours, commençaient à affluer sur les parties ensoleillées, mais ils étaient encore peu nombreux malgré la chaleur qui montait.

Peter, Sirius et Remus revenaient dans la salle commune des gryffondors quand ils apprirent ce qui c'était passé. Remus décida d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Lily, tandis que Sirius et Peter retournèrent dans leur chambre pour prendre les bombabouses que Patmol voulait tester. Ils partirent ensuite vers le troisième couloir de l'aile droite.

James suivit Lily jusqu'à l'infirmerie, celle ci fut allongée sur un lit rigide par Mme pomfresh. James s'assit à ses cotés et attendit qu'elle reprit ses esprits. L'infirmière avait posé des langes humidifiés de la potion de régénérescence sur son front et Lily reprenait peu à peu ses couleurs.

La salle était presque vide, seulement un autre élève était allongé dans un lit de l'autre coté de la grande pièce. Le lit de celui-ci était entouré de grand drap blanc afin que celui-ci soit en paix. C'était souvent, aussi, la raison d'une maladie assez grave qui ne devait pas être montré aux autres élèves. Curieux, James traversa la salle et tira le rideau. Il aperçu Severus Snape allongé, inconscient. Il laissa là le serpentard et revint s'asseoir aux cotés de Lily.

Angie qui avait appris la nouvelle par Knoth, vint aussi s'asseoir avec James. Elle semblait assez triste pour son amie, James n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il n'y était pour rien.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute, je ne n'aurais jamais du essayer de lui apprendre à faire un piqué, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux, quel idiot je suis, vraiment…

- Mais non, tu es un bon prof, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas de ta faute, la coupa Angie, c'est juste un accident. Et puis je pense qu'elle a aimé ce cours.

James baissa la tête, Lily était hors de danger, mais c'était quand même évanoui par sa faute, alors que lui il s'en tirait juste avec une grosse bosse, comme à son habitude. Pourtant il avait juré qu'elle avait ses esprits quand elle c'était penché si près de son visage. James se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Tout cela changeait si vite, James, qui malgré tout, n'avait jamais réellement imaginé ce qu'il devait faire avec Lily, se demandait comment il était sensé réagir et intervenir.

Angie regarda James, il était magnifique, elle ne s'étonnait pas que toutes les filles craquaient sur lui, même elle avait un faible pour ses cheveux en bataille, elle se demandait pourquoi Lily n'avait jamais accepté ses avances. Bien sur James avait un caractère assez propre à lui même son arrogance lui jouait souvent des tours chez les autres garçons de son année. Mais depuis leur cinquième année, il avait grandis, il ne se moquait plus des autres à tout va, et ne martyrisait plus Severus, celui ci d'ailleurs n'apparaissait que rarement pendant les périodes ensoleillées, et passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans les cachots de serpentard. Mais depuis quelques temps l'amour profilait à l'horizon et Angie aurait parié que de gros changement s'effectuaient dans le cœur de Lily. Elle avait même accepté de lui donner des cours et lui avait demandé une leçon de quidditch. Décidément, Angie avait hâte de voir le résultat de cette heure de retenue samedi prochain. Mais malgré ça, elle était un peu jalouse, elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle était tombé amoureux de James, même si celui ci aimait sa meilleure amie.

Lily rêvait. Ou plutôt elle cauchemardait, elle était dans sa chambre en Cornwall, sa maison d'enfance, elle était redevenue un enfant. Sa mère venait et lui racontait une histoire pour l'endormir, puis elle partait pour la chambre de sa sœur. Lily se trouvait seule dans le noir, seule avec les monstres qui rampaient bruyamment dans sa chambre. Elle sentait quelque chose au pied de son lit, quelque chose qui remontait lentement à travers ses jambes, quelque chose qui s'engouffrait en elle. Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle mit du temps avant de revenir à la réalité. Elle se demandait comment elle était arrivé là, qu'est ce qui c'était passé. Puis elle se souvint. Sa chute du balai, puis elle se trouvait sur James, dans ses bras, elle se penchait sur son visage, pourquoi se penchait-elle ? Et elle tombait dans l'inconscient. Plus rien. Vraiment ? Elle essayait de se souvenir mais rien de remontait. Elle fixa le plafond blanc, propre sans une toile d'araignée. Puis elle tourna la tête, elle reconnu les lits baldaquins en fer typique de l'infirmerie. Elle était donc à l'infirmerie.

- Ca va ma petite Lily ? Tu nous as fait peur.

Lily tourna la tête pour voir d'où provenait la voix, elle aperçu Angie à sa gauche, elle lui souriait. Lily tenta de se relever.

- Non ne te relève pas, tu es encore faible.

Lily reconnu James, il était donc là lui aussi. Elle avait un peu honte qu'il puisse la voir dans cet état de faiblesse. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps elle était la, Angie lu dans ses pensées

- Ca fait maintenant une demi-heure que tu es là, tu n'es pas resté longtemps évanouie. Mme Pomfresh veut te garder en observation quelque temps pour voir si tu n'as pas de traumatisme, mais nous on doit y aller, on a cour de défense contre les forces du mal. On reviendra te voir juste après.

- Prend mon devoir dans mon sac, je l'ai finit, et je me suis bien débrouiller, je suis sur d'avoir une bonne note. Et bonne chance pour le cours, à toi aussi James, même si c'est ta matière préféré, ajouta Lily.

- Bon on ne va pas tarder à y aller, sinon on va finir en retard. Soigne-toi bien Lily.

- Merci James.

Lily regarda James et Angie partir en rigolant, ca lui faisait mal de les voir ensemble et rigoler, elle se demandait pourquoi. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fermé les yeux et d'avoir été aussi nul, elle aurait pu impressionner James, mais à la place elle c'était ramassé en beauté et c'était ridiculisé.

- Bah de toute façon je m'en fiche pas mal, c'est juste James.

Elle avait parlé a haute voix dans s'en rendre compte, pourquoi voulait elle autant se persuader qu'elle n'aimait pas James, et si elle l'aimait finalement ?

- Non ce n'est pas possible.

Mais pourquoi elle se torturait comme ca ? Elle lui avait demandé des cours de quidditch juste par intérêt pour voir ce qu'a faisait de voler comme James, et puis après tout c'était sa faute si elle était tombé, il n'avait qu'a lui apprendre une technique si compliqué. Mais pourquoi rejetait-elle tout sur James ? Quelle idiote.

Elle se calma et se rallongea. Elle espérait ne pas rester trop longtemps ici, elle s'inquiétait à l'idée de savoir Angie seule avec … Mais enfin pourquoi elle s'inquiétait, n'importe quoi, elle réagissait comme une gamine. Angie avait toujours aimé James et avait conseillé plus d'une fois à Lily de sortir avec lui. Lily était sur qu'elle l'aimait.

Peu importe l'observation ou pas, Lily se leva et se changea. Non, ca ne finirait pas comme ça. Elle partit de l'infirmerie.

James et Angie remontait calmement les escaliers vers leur salle de cours. L'intérieur du château bénéficiait d'une fraicheur apaisante, James voyait certains élèves de 6ème année qu'il connaissait et qui discutait en groupe, assis dans un coin reclus du premier couloir du 3ème étage. Angie, silencieuse, observait James qui souriait la tête la lune, ca lui faisait soudain penser à Lily.

- Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Lily depuis quelques jours, elle est de plus en plus tête en l'air, je suis sur que c'est de ta faute.

James redescendit aussitôt sur terre, gêné par la remarque de la meilleure amie de Lily, il piqua soudainement un fard.

- N'importe quoi, tu te fais des films, Lily me déteste, même si elle paraît un peu plus aimable qu'à l'ordinaire je suis sur qu'au fond je serais toujours ce petit arrogant de Potter qu'elle s'est mit dans la tête.

- Ne dit pas ça, je suis sur que ca va coller entre vous deux, tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'a dit la vieille poterie, j'ai bien vu que tu avais écouté.

- La vieille n'a plus sa tête.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au 5ème étage, ils prirent un long couloir couvert de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le lac insipide. Angie donna un petit coup de coude dans les cotes du jeune homme.

- Sirius pense comme moi, on en a un peu parlé en divination après que le professeur ait lancé cette super prédiction.

- Quoi ? Sirius, je vais le tuer !

Angie s'arrêta soudain et tira James par la manche.

- Tu sais James si Lily ne veux pas de toi je suis toujours là.

- Comment ça ?

- Je te dis ca maintenant que vous aller sortir ensemble je suis bête, mais il fallait que je le fasse, je t'ai toujours aimé.

- Ah, mais tu sais…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Angie l'avait enlacé et l'embrassait fougueusement.

Lily se demandait si elle allait arriver en retard, elle courrait presque dans les escaliers, elle arriva essoufflé au 5ème étage et pris le couloir vers la salle de cours. Elle se figea soudain, James était là, avec Angie, ils étaient enlacés et s'embrassaient, Angie avait passé ses bras autour du cou de James et fermait les yeux tandis qu'elle l'embrassait, James avait les yeux ouvert, et aperçu Lily qui avait lâché son sac en plein milieu du couloir.

James repoussa Angie, celle ci baissait les yeux.

- Je suis désolé James, c'était plus fort que moi.

- Lily, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Angie se retourna et vit Lily en larme, celle ci fit demi tour et partit en courant, James se lança à sa poursuite, Angie sembla préférable pour elle d'aller en cour. James serpentait les couloirs à la poursuite de Lily, elle courrait vite, et essayait au maximum de semer James, mais le jeune homme était athlétique et la rattrapa assez vite. Elle prit tout d'un coup les escaliers qui conduisaient à la volière, c'était une impasse. James la coinça à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte et se rapprocha de Lily.

Plus bas dans le château, Remus venait à son tour rendre visite à Lily. Quand il arriva sur place il fut surpris par son absence et d'adressa à Mme Pomfresh pour se renseigner.

- Excusez moi madame, mais vous savez où se trouve Lily Evans, elle devrait être ici, non ? Elle vient d'avoir un accident.

L'infirmière, qui préparait des fioles étranges, et qui reconnu Remus, s'étonna de ses propos.

- Ah, bonjour Remus. Lily est dans l'infirmerie, avec ses amis, tu ne les a pas vu ?

- Ils n'y étaient pas.

- Comment ca ?

Interloquée, l'infirmière laissa ses flacons et sortit de son bureau. Elle entra dans la grande salle où gisaient plusieurs lits les uns à coté des autres. Elle s'aperçu soudain que le lit défait de Lily était vide, il n'y avait plus personne. Elle piqua une colère qui fit presque peur à Remus et partit avec la ferme intention de retrouver sa blessée et de la remettre au lit.

Remus resta cois entre les lits, réfléchissant à quelles bêtises James avait du faire encore une fois. Il aperçu alors le lit occupé entouré de rideau, de nature curieuse, il s'avança silencieusement vers le malade et écarta les grands tissus blancs. Il reconnu alors Severus qui dormait calmement. Remus sourit, prit un tabouret et s'assit aux cotés du Serpentard. Il reconnu les sédatifs qui donnait l'infirmière aux grands malades. Il essaya de trouver un indice sur ce que pouvait avoir Severus mais il ne trouva rien.

Soudain le serpentard s'agita dans son sommeil, il grognait de plus en plus bruyamment. Remus s'inquiétait un peu. Severus se réveilla d'un coup en sursaut en poussant un cri, tuant presque Remus sur le coup, qui venait de loupé de peu la crise cardiaque. Les yeux du Serpentard paraissaient affolés, perdus. Remus essaya de le rassurer, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant qui faisait un cauchemar.

- Calme toi Severus, tu es en sécurité ici, on est à l'infirmerie.

Severus se redressa et écarta les rideaux, il reconnu la vieille salle du château. Il se rallongea épuisé, c'est alors qu'il prit conscience de la présence de Remus assit à coté de lui, qui le regardait en souriant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Lupin, barres-toi !

Remus, qui n'était plus étonné par la politesse spéciale du serpentard, tenta d'en savoir plus sur sa présence ici.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Severus, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Ca te regarde imbécile ? Mêles toi de tes affaires ! Et maintenant casses toi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Le Serpentard se retourna dans son lit, tournant le dos à Remus. Le gryffondor se retira, avant de partir il jeta un dernier coup d'œil et aperçu un large bandage sur le flanc du serpentard, il n'en dit pas plus et rejoignit les autres en cours.

Severus se rallongea énervé, qu'est ce qu'il foutait là lui ? Les autres imbéciles de gryffondors voulaient vraiment sa mort. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire un bruit épouvantable dans cette infirmerie. Heureusement que Sirius n'était pas passé, c'était le pire de tous. Severus sourit à l'évocation du jeune gryffondor, c'était peut être le pire de tous, mais sa bêtise le pardonnait. Et puis Severus lui trouvait un petit quelque chose, il avait du sang serpentard, il aurait du être serpentard, au fond une petite erreur du choipeau l'avait conduit chez ses ignobles créatures. Vu qu'il était un peu bête, il s'était laissé influencer. Oui, se disait Severus, au fond Sirius est quelqu'un de bien, et c'était de loin celui qu'il aurait voulu être, ses origines étaient si noble, il en rougissait de jalousie. Il le haïssait, mais il l'adorait, si seulement il était tombé chez les serpentards, ah si seulement… Après tout son cas n'était peut pas résolu, il pouvait peut être le faire changer… à sa manière…

Il essaya d'oublier sa douleur et le cauchemar qu'il avait fait. Ce mauvais rêve revenait en permanence, il rêvait de la rencontre, et de l'attaque de l'autre. Il se rendormit rapidement sous l'effet des somnifères.

Lily s'était prostrée dans un coin sale de la salle, près de la fenêtre, et tournait le dos à James. Il s'approcha doucement en l'appelant par son prénom, mais elle refusait de se retourner. Arriver en face d'elle il tira doucement la chemise de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna violement, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle claqua sèchement James.

- Pauvre débile tu ne comprends jamais rien aux sentiments des autres.

James la lâcha, et resta interdit, interloqué.

Fin

A la semaine prochaine

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait


	5. Esprits Torturés

Voici la suite. Lily et James powaa ! Bonne lecture ;)

oO Spider Clemti oO : C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très doué James par moment… Mais il sait quand même y faire !

Fan-james-1 : Bienvenue à toi fan de James (et la 1ère qui plus est… ) J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre

puky : Oui elle n'est pas très sympa… Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment méchant, ou plutôt égoïste ? Bah de toute façon je ne l'aime pas trop non plus il faut dire…

**ESPRITS TORTURES**

Les élèves affluaient dans la classe, chacun s'asseyait à la place qu'il occupait le plus souvent. Ils sortaient tous leurs livres et leur plume dans un bavardage convivial. Le professeur Maury entra en souriant, il posa à son tour son sac sur son étroit bureau. Le quotidien des élèves et des professeurs battait son plein, chacun jouant le rôle qui lui était attribué, chacun se laissant aller aux taches qui lui était dues. Le cours commença calmement, avec l'absence de deux élèves.

Sirius et Peter était arrivé en avance après avoir posé des pièges sur la porte de Rusard, le concierge. Remus était arrivé peu après, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, suivit par Angie qui ne les regarda pas et était allé attendre avec des amies à l'autre bout du couloir. Quant à James et Lily ils n'étaient pas venu. Une fois le cours commencé Sirius se retourna vers Remus.

- Eh Remus, qu'est ce qu'il fait James, pourquoi il n'est pas là ?

- J'en sais rien, il n'était pas à l'infirmerie, ils se sont sauvés.

- Sauvés ?

Sirius se demandait bien ce qu'avait pu faire James comme connerie. Il tenta de faire passer un mot à Angie mais le professeur Maury le surveillait de près et ne cessait de passer et repasser devant lui en prenant le soin de marcher délicatement sur ses chaussures. Geste qui, le savait Sirius, était purement amical. A ses cotés Peter ne s'intéressait pas au cours, il rédigeait une petite lettre, griffonnant de son écriture hasardeuse la page blanche. Le mot était destiné à la sixième année à qui il avait offert les boucles d'oreilles, il voulait à présent se faire connaître.

A l'autre bout du château James et Lily étaient encore enfermé dans leur tour. Lily pleurait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans une situation plutôt inconfortable, elle venait de lâcher la phrase à ne pas dire. Après tout, que savais-t-elle-même de ses propres sentiments ? Etait-elle jalouse ? Non certainement pas, Lily s'était habitué à son petit confort, être le centre de l'attention de James lui plaisait bien, elle avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un dans ce monde de magie un peu inconnu à ses yeux. Il lui donnait de l'importance par sa propre importance à lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Angie vienne tout foutre en l'air avec son égoïsme.

A y réfléchir Lily trouva qu'elle était sans doute la plus égoïste du groupe, c'est vrai. Après tout, elle savait très bien qu'Angie aimait réellement James, et Lily se l'appropriait pour elle alors qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui, aucun sentiment… Non aucun, vraiment…. Ah ca l'énervait, ca l'énervait !

- Lily, ce que tu viens de voir, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est Angie qui a…

- Tais toi, tu ne réfléchis jamais, tu es toujours un empoté qui remet sa faute sur tous les autres, tu me dégoute.

Lily avait laissé exploser sa colère, elle n'avait pas vraiment mesuré ses propos.

James se laissa tomber contre le mur, il s'assit par terre, la tête entre les jambes. Des larmes tombèrent sur le sol, il n'osait plus lever la tête, les propos de Lily l'avait choqué, dépité rendu triste, il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à espéré, il n'avait plus d'intérêt à rien, plus d'intérêt au quidditch, à Poudlard, à sa vie.

Lily fut soudain triste de voir James dans cet état, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle se sentait soudain responsable de son malheur.

- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je n'ai pas voulu.

Elle s'assit alors à coté de James, et souleva sa tête pour le regardé dans les yeux, quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il n'essayait pas de voir Lily, ses yeux regardait plus loin, un univers que seul James pouvait voir, un univers rempli de tristesse, d'émotions fortes, un monde énorme ou se perdait James. Ses yeux étaient si beaux.

On pouvait voir énormément de tristesse et d'amour dans ses yeux. La pupille de James évoquait à Lily un radeau perdu au beau milieu d'un océan de mélancolie, de passion folle, d'amour inespéré. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'yeux si beau, si plein d'expression. Il pleurait doucement. Ses cheveux en bataille s'étaient soudain aplatit, ses lèvres s'étaient rétractées. Lily n'avait jamais vu James si dépité.

- Tu sais Lily, je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit sérieusement.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je t'aime.

Il se redressa et sécha ses larmes. Il remarqua alors qu'il s'était assis dans la fiente des hiboux, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il avait autre chose dans la tête que la propreté de son pantalon.

- Toi, et pas Angie, c'est toi que j'aime. Depuis toujours, depuis que je t'ai vu dans le train en première année. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, j'ai tout de suite flashé sur toi, tes cheveux, ton caractère, ton esprit, toi quoi. Je me sens si bien quand je suis près de toi, j'ai toujours envie de te prendre dans mes bras, te protéger, rester là des heures avec toi, sans parler, juste te tenir, être l'un contre l'autre. Je ne sortirais peut être jamais avec toi, mais je t'aime, et jamais je ne pourrais aimer d'autre fille. Même si dès fois je drague des filles mignonnes qui passent c'est juste pour faire l'intéressant, je ne pourrais jamais aimer une fille comme toi. Je t'aime un point c'est tout.

James avait lâché quelques larmes, il ne regardait plus Lily dans les yeux. Il s'était avancé vers la fenêtre et regardait le parc qui s'était vidé de ses élèves. Certain qui n'avait pas cours, notamment les premières années, profitaient de la place pour s'étendre et parler fort. Les autres étaient en cours, d'ailleurs James lui-même devrait y être.

Lily alla s'asseoir à coté de lui, elle voulait lui parler

Mais que dire ? Ses sentiments ? Quels sentiments ?

Qu'allait elle dire, que faire dans cette situation ? C'est vrai qu'elle trouvait James plus sympathique ses temps ci, et même mignon parfois. Même très mignon, elle n'avait jamais remarqué que derrière le garçon arrogants ce cachait un garçon gentil, gêné et plein de sentiments. Ca y est allait elle enfin avouer ses sentiments ? Allait elle lui dire qu'elle avait craqué pour ce deuxième James ce garçon si craquant ?

Elle allait parler quand la porte s'ouvrit, derrière le concierge Rusard et sa chatte fixait les deux adolescents. Il y avait dans son visage une expression de satisfaction.

- Ah, je vous y prends, en plein flagrant délit. Vous loupez des cours en vous cachant dans la volière. Bande de petit salopiaud, je vais vous faire voir moi. Direction le bureau du directeur, vous ne resterez pas longtemps dans cette école, je vous le garantis moi.

Contraint de suivre Rusard, Lily et James descendirent les escaliers quelques mètres derrière lui. James ne parlait pas, il marchait la tête baissé, en fixant le sol.

Lily voulait parler à James, ils arrivèrent aux bas de l'escalier.

Le concierge emmena les adolescents dans le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore, un grand homme qui luttait contre la magie noire depuis toujours. Une longue barbe continuait son visage allongé. De petites lunettes en demi-lune étaient délicatement posées sur son nez. Le Directeurs les reçus assez rapidement il était assez pressé apparemment, il vu aussitôt dans les yeux de James que ce n'était pas la peine de les renvoyé. De toute façon il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de renvoyer un élève pou simplement pour un retard. Lily qui semblait de nouveau sur pied fut autorisé à revenir directement en cours sans passer par l'infirmerie, mais Dumbledore lui demanda quand même d'y passer après les cours pour s'excuser.

- Le professeur Maury avisera de votre sentence, mais je doute qu'il fasse cas de quelques minutes de retard.

- Merci professeur, dit alors Lily

Après plusieurs secondes de réprimande purement formelle, James et Lily furent autorisés à retourner en cour, et étaient prier de s'excuser au professeur Maury. « C'est la moindre des choses » avait dit le Directeur. Rusard était assez déçu finalement de ne pas voir James et Lily quitter l'école, mais quand il vu la mine désastreuse de James il ravala ses commentaires et partit dans la direction inverse de James et Lily, suivit de près par sa chatte qui regardait encore les deux adolescents d'une manière attristante. Elle avait une expression qu'un chat normal n'aurait pas. Une sorte de compassion.

Au même moment Severus se tordait de douleur, il se leva soudain, il ne pouvait pas rester allongé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il décida de parler à quelqu'un qui l'écouterais. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, une crise le prit, il n'avait plus rien pour se contenter, il n'avait rien pour soulager sa douleur.

Sur le chemin des cours James n'adressa pas la parole à Lily encore dépité des propos de celle-ci, il s'excusa tout de suite et s'assit devant au cotés de Sirius qui lui avait laissé de la place, celui-ci qui n'avait pas entendu le récit de James pour connaître la situation préférait ne pas en rajouter davantage et se concentra sur son livre.

Lily chercha aussitôt de la place dans la vieille salle de défense contre les forces du mal qui se trouvait dans la partie la moins fréquenté de l'école. Le professeur Maury était assez vieux il venait d'un vieux village d'écosse dont il tenait son fameux accent. Il avait pour habitude de faire rire ses élèves mais restait très ferme au niveau du travail à fournir.

Il réprima aussitôt les deux élèves gentiment et les invita à suivre le reste du cours.

- Bon avant que Mr Potter et Mme Evans viennent perturber notre cours, je disait que les lutins de Cornwall était réputé pour leur ténacité à jouer de mauvais tours, les moldus accusent souvent leur chats et chiens de leur avoir voler leur chaussons ou le gâteau qui refroidissait au bord de la fenêtre alors qu'il faudrait chercher dans les sous bois pour voir quelques lutins s'amuser avec un chaussons ou manger une tarte à plusieurs.

Le élèves étaient passionnés mais James n'était pas d'humeur à suivre les cours, il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Lily. Il la dégoutait. Vraiment, comment avait il pu se faire de tel films, lui qui pensait que depuis certain jours elle s'intéressait à lui, alors que c'était tout a fait le contraire et en plus il venait de gaffer, tout ca a cause de Angie qui l'avait embrassé, tout ca a cause d'elle. James lui en voulait vraiment, surtout qu'il le l'aimait vraiment pas et qu'il ne lui trouvait vraiment rien d'agréable. Surtout maintenant.

Lily avait finalement pris la seule place qui restait celle à côté d'Angie. Lily n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'y mette mais elle fut obliger. Elle suivait le cours et ignorait totalement sa copine Angie réfléchissait depuis qu'elle était arrivé en cours, elle cherchait une excuse, une excuse pour son geste, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa copine, elle avait agit inconsciemment. Elle trouva finalement son excuse.

Lily suivait attentivement le cours quand elle sentit un coup de coude sur son coté droit, Angie lui passait un mot. Lily n'avait aucune envie de lire ce débile morceau de papier, qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ce demandait elle. La curiosité l'emporta sur elle et elle lu le contenu.

_Ma petite Lilou,_

_Je crois que j'ai quelque excuse à te faire, mais avant cela tu dois savoir pourquoi j'ai embrassé James. Tu savais très bien que j'aimais James, d'ailleurs je l'aime encore, mais je ne suis pas folle, j'ai vu ses regards, sa manière d'être quand tu es là. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi. Je l'ai donc embrassé, désolé si je t'ai rendu malheureuse, j'ai pensé que je ferais avancer ce qui se passe en ce moment et qu'il sortirait enfin avec toi. Malgré tout ce que tu dis j'ai bien sentis que tu avais craqué, tu ne veux en parlé à personne mais je suis là moi, tu peux tout me dire. J'ai donc pensé en l'embrassant te faire bouger, faire sortir la jalousie qui se cachait en toi. Ais-je eu raison ? J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas fait avancer grand chose, quand je le vois aussi triste, j'ai même l'impression que je n'ai fait que creuser un fossé plus grand entre vous deux._

_Je suis sincèrement désolé, accepte mes excuses s'il te plait, On redevient amies ?_

_Angie ton amie._

Lily relu deux fois le mot, la première chose qui lui passa dans la tête fut : Quelle connerie ! Elle savait qu'elle était sincère et qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner et ne pas gâcher leur amitié, mais son excuse pitoyable du « je voulais faire avancer les choses » Lily n'y croyait pas du tout. Angie avait juste agi par égoïsme et immaturité. Mais bon. Elles se connaissaient depuis la première année, c'était la première copine sorcière qu'elle avait eu.

Tout cela cognait durement la tête de Lily si bien qu'elle avait attrapé une migraine insoutenable.

Elle réfléchissait encore, elle n'osait pas donner de réponse quand tout d'un coup la sonnerie vint la couper dans sa réflexion. James était déjà parti, il était parti le premier. Lily prit son temps et sortis de la salle quand tout le monde était déjà dehors.

James se réfugia dans la salle de bain des préfets, ici personne ne viendrait le chercher surtout en pleine soirée, les élèves allaient généralement faire leur devoir ou manger quelque chose. I pourrait réfléchir tranquillement. Il voulut prendre son sac quand il s'aperçu qu'il ne l'avait pas. Pourtant il l'avait à l' instant. Il se souvint alors de l'avoir laisser en cours, quand il était parti précipitamment. Quand il arriva dans la salle celle ci était fermée et le professeur Maury était partis. Il jeta alors un sort d'_Alohomora _et ramassa son sac qui se trouvait au devant de la salle.

Sur le chemin il rencontra Angie, elle avança vers lui mais il prit la direction suivante. Il semblait fuir tout le monde, mais s'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir c'était bien Angie. James passa le reste de la journée en solitaire, il passa tout de même le repas de midi en compagnie de ses amis, mais la plupart du temps il les fuyait pour se réfugier dans un coin bien à lui à l'abri des rencontres. Pendant les cours il se mettait à coté de Sirius mais ne lui parlait pas. Le dernier cours de la journée était un cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Une fois de plus il se posa à coté de Sirius et ouvrit son livre sans bruit. Le cours était déjà bien avancé quand Sirius lui fit passé un petit mot discret où il avait écrit rapidement '_Tu me peux dire ce qui ce passe ? Je peux t'aider ?_'. James déchira le mot et le jeta, Sirius compris qu'il n'était pas près à raconter sa matinée. Mais vers la fin du cours James déchira un morceau de parchemin et écrit tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Sirius fut d'abord étonné par ce qu'il lisait, il essaya ensuite d'être le plus compatissant possible et écrit en retour une réponse pleine d'affection qui toucha James. Les deux amis n'était pas toujours fourré ensemble pour rien, ils se connaissaient mieux que n'importe qui.

Lily assit à l'autre bout se battait elle aussi, à l'aide de bout de parchemin, avec Angie qui tenait absolument à lui parler. Lily refusait à chaque fois, et Angie retentait inlassablement, ce qui commençait passablement à titiller la patience de la jeune gryffondor.

A la fin du cours, James et Sirius sortirent les premiers, se dirigeant vers une nouvelle bêtise pour oublier, Lily prit son temps et aperçu Angie qui l'attendait de pied ferme à la sortie de la salle. Résolue, elle se dirigea vers son amie. James arriva en bas des escaliers, quand il s'aperçu qu'il n'avait pas demandé au prof la note de son dernier contrôle, il laissa Sirius commencé la pose de ses nouveaux pièges et reparti vers la salle.

Quand il arriva en haut la salle était fermée et le prof n'était plus là. Il fit demi-tour et allait redescendre les escaliers quand il entendit n cri étouffé qui venait d'un peu plus haut, il monta vite les escaliers et se trouva dans un couloir sombre. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, Angie était allongée inerte sur le sol, une importante flaque de liquide poisseux se propageait à partir de sa tête, James compris que c'était du sang. Un peu plus loin, Lily était prostrée le long du mur et quelqu'un se tenait au dessus d'elle, il portait une grande cape noire. Il se retourna et James le reconnu.

- Snape ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Severus, la bouche ruisselante de sang, se tenait en face de lui, et le fixait dangereusement.


	6. Une Proie Alléchante

Salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre 6. Je fais une toute petite pause après ce chapitre, de une ou deux semaines.

J'espère que vous allez aprécier. Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture

**UNE PROIE ALLECHANTE**

Severus avait les yeux perdus au delà de la réalité. Il semblait être dans un autre monde, son apparence physique aussi semblait avoir changé, quand James l'avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt il était allongé dans l'infirmerie et paraissait normal

- Severus, ca ne vas pas de t'attaquer à des filles, elles ne t'ont rien fait. Si tu veux te battre, viens donc te mesurer à moi mais laisse tranquille Lily.

- Potter si tu te taisais un peu, ca ferais un grand bien à tout le monde. Je dois parler à Lily, laisse moi tranquille.

- Arrête, c'est ridicule, tu es complètement timbré.

James finissait juste sa phrase que Rogue s'avança vers le corps inerte d'Angie et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Il se dirigea alors vers Lily qui essayait de crier, malheureusement elle était totalement impuissante et aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle semblait ligotée par une peur sans nom. Rogue s'approcha d'elle, James se rua alors sur lui, Severus se retourna alors à une vitesse affolante et lança un sortilège de stupefixion à James qui fut projeter contre le mur en pierre qui se trouvait derrière lui, puis il fit de même à Lily. James ne pouvait rien faire. Le serpentard prit alors Lily par le bras et s'enfuyait avec comme un vulgaire paquet.

James le vit partir, il tenta de crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa voix. Il se trouvait juste à côté d'Angie inanimé, blessé à la tête, son sang avait coulé le long de l'escalier et formait comme une lente cascade sombre. James vit alors un détail qui lui était encore passé inaperçu, Angie ne saignait pas de la tête mais di coup, elle avait deux petits trous espacés de deux centimètres. Il se demandait d'où pouvait bien provenir cette blessure quand il entendit du bruit qui venait de l'escalier.

Il espérait que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver, il ne pouvait donner aucun signe de vie, il ne pouvait pas bouger, crier. Le seul moyen était d'augmenter la vitesse de sa respiration pour provoquer une sorte de râle étouffé. Le bas d'une robe apparut alors dans le haut de l'escalier. James reconnu tout de suite Sirius son meilleur ami. Quand celui ci reconnu à son tour James il le libera aussitôt.

Sirius qui n'était pas étonné de voir son ami dans de telles situations, l'était plus en voyant Angie blessé à coté de lui. James vérifia aussitôt le pouls d'Angie. Elle était encore vivante.

- Bordel, James que c'est-il passé ?

- Severus viens d'emmener Lily, il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. Il était super agressif, quand je suis arrivé Angie était blessé, sa cape le protège des sorts, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Sirius semblait abasourdit par le flot de parole qui venait de sortir de la bouche de James. Celui ci semblait effrayer par la situation.

- Pas de temps à perdre nous devons emmener Angie à l'infirmerie, et je dois sauver Lily.

Aussitôt ses mots finit, Peter et Remus apparurent dans l'escalier.

- Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Désolé Mumus pas le temps de t'expliquer emmène vite Angie à l'infirmerie. Tu as la carte ?

- Oui bien sur, tiens.

Il lui donna la carte et partit aussitôt avec Peter, le corps d'Angie flottant devant eux grâce à un sortilège de lévitation.

James et Sirius ouvrirent la carte et cherchèrent aussitôt ou se trouvait Lily et Severus. Ils ne tardèrent pas à les repérer en bordure de la forêt interdite. Ils coururent aussitôt vers la sortie, après avoir ouvert la porte du hall avec fracassement ils se précipitèrent vers la forêt. Les premières années les regardèrent avec amusement, connaissant leur réputation, ils s'attendaient encore à une bêtise amusante de leur part.

Lily ne voyait plus rien, sa cape c'était rebroussé sur sa tête. Elle se demandait ce que Severus allait faire d'elle, elle avait vu Angie blessée et espérait qu'il ne lui ferait pas pareil.

Quand elle était sortie de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, Angie l'avait abordée. Elle voulait discuter avec elle, lui demandé si elle avait réfléchit au mot qu'elle lui avait fait passer. Lily n'était pas dupe et avait tout de suite compris que l'excuse était monté de toute pièce, elle avait préféré l'ignorer et retourner dans la salle commune des gryffondors en espérant voir James. Elle prenait l'escalier quand elle entendit alors un cri, tout se déroula si vite… Elle se retourna et aperçu Angie par terre, la tête en sang, et Severus. James était alors arrivé et avait tenté de la sauvé mais Severus l'avait rétamé d'un coup de baguette. Ensuite le jeune serpentard prit Lily sur ses épaules et l'emmena avec force. Ils étaient passés par une porte que Lily ne connaissait pas et qui donnait directement sur le parc, il allait vers la forêt quand sa robe lui couvrit le visage. Elle tenta de parler avec Severus, qu'elle connaissait bien malgré toutes leurs différences. Ils étaient voisins

- Severus, qu'est ce que tu fais? Repose moi s'il-te-plait.

- Je ne peux pas Lily, je dois te parler, je dois te montrer quelque chose.

A cette heure-ci peu d'élèves se promenaient, la plupart faisait leur devoir ou était en train de manger. James et Sirius coururent le plus vite possible, ils arrivèrent vite à la forêt, malheureusement ils ne faisaient pas souvent le tour de la forêt et la carte était incomplète sur ce domaine, ils durent s'aventurer dans les bois sombres.

Severus et Lily était arrivée à destination, le jeune serpentard reposa Lily en douceur dans son antre. La gryffondor regarda autour d'elle et aperçu toute les immondices et les squelettes qui l'entouraient. Elle faillit s'évanouir à cause de l'odeur insupportable qui y régnait. Severus prit un petit fagot de bois et alluma un feu avec sa baguette. Aucun des deux n'avait parlé, c'est que quand Lily remarqua le coté en sang de Severus qu'elle prit la parole.

- Severus, qu'est ce qui ce passe? C'est quoi cette blessure? Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste, qu'est ce que tu as fais à Angie?

Severus s'assit en face d'elle et retira doucement son pansement devant les yeux dégoutée de Lily. Elle aperçu deux énormes blessures, une qui semblait être une longue griffure, qui semblait sur le point d'être cicatrisée. L'autre ressemblait à une morsure de serpent, mais en plus grand et plus impressionnant. Celle là n'avait pas cicatrisé, elle saignait abondamment et la peau tuméfiée semblait pourrir autour de la blessure. Severus remit le bandage en place et se tourna vers Lily.

- C'est une morsure de vampire. C'est arrivé pendant les vacances de noël, tu es la seule élève à le savoir maintenant. Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh viennent d'être mis au courant depuis que je me suis fait prendre sur le fait hier soir. J'essayais de voler de la viande rouge. Tu vois, je ne veux faire de mal à personne, et je souffrais trop. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de mordre quelqu'un, c'est pourquoi je me suis caché dans les cachots un certain temps. Tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie, je t'ai entendu parler, j'ai su que tu étais là, je t'avais oublié. Tout à l'heure j'ai eu une crise importante, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider.

Lily était interloquée, ca fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus parlé à Severus, elle ne pensait plus à lui avec James, il était vrai qu'il n'était plus venu en cours depuis quelques temps, sauf à ceux de potion, qui se trouvaient dans les cachots.

- Je n'ai pas voulu mordre Angie, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'ai découvert cette cachette il y a quelque temps je venais ici pour m'entrainer à la baguette tranquillement, maintenant je viens quand j'ai une crise, je viens ici et je perds connaissance, la plupart du temps quand je me lève il y a des cadavres d'animaux autour de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai peur de tuer quelqu'un. J'ai peur d'avoir tué Angie, je l'ai mordu, tu entends ça, je l'ai mordu, c'était la première fois. Elle va devenir comme moi si personne ne l'aide.

Un long moment de silence rompis le discours de Severus.

- Je dois y aller, je vais chercher un peu de bois pour le feu, je reviens.

Il sortit de l'antre laissant Lily qui accusait le coup de la révélation. Severus, le premier sorcier à qui elle avait parler, était devenu un vampire. Elle devait l'aider, il avait fait le premier pas, elle voyait qu'il était mal, elle se devait de faire quelque chose.

James se tenait devant Sirius, il marchait sur un sentier étroit, de temps en temps ils devaient sauter un ravin ou alors contourner un buisson de ronces. Ils perdurent un peu de temps après l'attaque d'un botruk enragé qui ne semblait pas pardonné à Sirius d'avoir donné un coup de pied à un arbre dont la racine l'avait fait tomber.

- Voilà pourquoi je déteste me promener ici, la forêt n'à aucun respect pour les sorciers.

- Parce que toi tu en as? Rajouta James après que Sirius eu cassé la branche d'un vieille arbre qui lui bloquait le chemin.

Sirius arrêtait pas de beugler, James lui fit signe de se taire, il ne savait pas si les arbres se rapprochaient ou si la nuit commençait mais il semblait faire plus noir. James avait une mauvaise impression, il avait l'impression de courir droit sur un danger sans nom. Quelque chose lui tordait l'estomac, était ce la peur ou tout simplement le fait de savoir Lily en danger ?

Sirius arrêta soudain de marcher et sortis James de ses pensées avec un bon coup de pied dans le tibia.

- Aïe qu'est ce qui t'a prit ?

- Regarde la bas, je crois qu'on y est, il désignait un arbre qui était courbé, une étrange lumière rouge semblait en sortir, quand James se tut il entendit des murmures, suivit d'un cri étouffé.

Il était certain que Lily était là bas, il ne l'expliquait pas, il le sentait c'est tout.

Il fit signe à son ami de le suivre et en silence ils s'approchèrent. James finit les derniers mètres en rampant, il arrivait maintenant a un parapet qui donnait sur la tanière. Une tanière était le mot qui correspondait à ce qu'ils voyaient, ils auraient même put dire un antre, cet endroit avait un avant gout d'enfer. L'arbre penché donnait sur l'entrée d'une grotte peu profonde, dont on voyait le fond, au milieu un feu rouge brulait, un feu qui ne semblait pas chauffer les alentours, mais qui créait une atmosphère assez morbide. La grotte était jonché d'os. James aperçu alors Lily qui était recroquevillé. Quand l'adolescent vit les yeux de la jeune fille plein de détresse, il n'hésita pas à sauter de sa cachette pour la secourir, de toute façon il n'avait pas vu Rogue dans les environs, même si il savait qu'il ne devait pas être très loin.

Il traversa la petite grotte, et s'agenouilla au pied de Lily, celle ci sembla alors rassurée. James remarqua qu'elle n'était pas attachée.

- Ca va ? Où se trouve Severus ? Tu aurais pu t'enfuir.

- Ca va je vais bien, il fallait juste qu'on discute un peu, il va mieux.

- Discuter, mais il a faillit tuer Angie.

Lily appréciait l'idée d'un James sauveteur, mais là il commençait à en faire trop. Il ne savait rien sur Severus, se permettait de le juger, et puis il fallait encore qu'il reparle d'Angie. Lily lui en voulait toujours.

- Il ne se contrôlait pas, je te jure qu'il va mieux, on a juste discuté.

Sirius avait rejoint les deux gryffondors.

- Dans ce cas là ne trainons pas, on se casse vite, aller !

James prit Lily par la main et la traina hors de la grotte, mais ne se laissa pas faire. Elle retourna soudain au fond de l'antre et se rassit devant le feu.

- James laisse moi, je dois l'aider, tu comprends? Il a besoin de moi.

Un bruit retenti soudain derrière eux.

- Potter et Black, qu'est ce que vous faites? Laissez-la,

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Severus, tu as faillit tuer Angie, tu es juste un cinglé, Dumbledore va arriver.

- Sirius, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, tout ca ne concerne que Lily et moi, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, allez vous-en. Sinon je serais obligé de vous faire partir de force, James sait très bien que je suis beaucoup plus fort que vous.

- Viens donc, des pouvoirs secrets j'en ai aussi, je t'attends mon petit Severus, fait juste attention à ne pas salir ma robe elle sort de la laverie.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal Sirius, tu sais que j'en suis capable, mais je ne veux pas, je ne dois pas. Allez-vous--en.

- C'est trop tard pour jouer le pacifique Severus, tu as déjà bien amoché Angie, maintenant c'està notre tour de t'amocher.

Severus sauta alors sur Sirius, « sauta » n'était pas une façon de parler, il s'envola littéralement dans les airs pour retomber lourdement sur Sirius., Celui ci se transforma en chien sous les yeux ébahit de son adversaire et de Lily qui ne savait rien de sa particularité, il fit un bon sur le coté et grogna méchamment sur le jeune Serpentard. James se mit devant Lily et sortis sa baguette. Severus recula étonné. Il somma encore une fois James et Sirius de les laisser, mais les grognements de Sirius était clairs. James tenta de l'atteindre avec sa baguette mais le sort n'eu aucun effet.

Severus se retourna et fixa intensément James, son regard était effrayant, il avait les yeux rouge, James vit ses pires souvenir revenir devant ses yeux, la mort de son chien, ses pleurs devant Lily plus tôt dans la journée. Il était totalement pétrifié.

Severus se précipita sur lui, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait, en fait il fit un détour et se dirigea vers Lily, James essaya de l'en empêcher mais il n'y arrivait pas, Sirius sauta sur Severus et lui planta ses crocs dans le bras droit, Severus poussa un cri épouvantable et donna un brusque coup de pied au labrador noir qui atterrit sur une motte de terre un peu plus loin. Severus s'approcha de Lily, James aperçu que son regard avait changé il était de nouveau naturel quand il s'approchait de Lily. Celle-ci fut pétrifié, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, Severus s'approcha doucement d'elle et le souleva pour la mettre sur ses épaules. Il commença à quitter la grotte.

James entendis alors une incantation: « _sufinante sanguinem_ ».

Severus fut projeter dans un coin de la grotte et tomba inconscient. Lily tombant lourdement sur le sol perdit aussi connaissance, la deuxième fois dans la journée.

…

Severus se réveilla dans l'infirmerie, qu'il reconnu tout de suite. Il se releva sans trop de mal. Il avait un mal de crane énorme. Un drap blanc entourait encore son lit. Il aperçu qu'il avait été immobilisé par des lanières magique. Il se retourna et aperçu Remus qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Oh non, encore toi. Tu ne vas pas me lâcher un peu?

- Non mon cher, je ne vais pas te lâcher de si tôt.

Severus ne chercha pas à comprendre ce que disait le gryffondor, celui-ci parti assez vite. Le directeur arriva avec des gens que Severus ne connaissait pas.

- Severus, ces gens travaille à St Mangouste, ils vont t'emmener pour te soigner, avec un peu de chance ton traitement sera immédiat, et les effets seront dissipés, tu garderas peut être un gout accru pour la viande rouge, et tu devras prendre régulièrement ta potion de_Sanguinem. _On reparlera de ça à ton retour.

Les hommes en blanc emportèrent le chariot et Severus et passèrent directement par une large cheminée de l'infirmerie que Dumbledore avait ouverte vers l'hôpital de St Mangouste.

James et Sirius quant à eux prenaient leur potion pour récupérer de leur violente altercation avec le vampire. Lily se trouvait sur un lit à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, celle-ci avait repris connaissance et était examiné par Mme Pomfresh. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle et aperçurent Severus qui partait vers l'hôpital accompagné de plusieurs personnes habillées en blanc. Le directeur se dirigea ensuite vers eux. Il montra du doigt le lit d'Angie qui juxtaposait celui de Lily.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre amie, Mme Pomfresh lui a remit une potion qui la guérira aussitôt des morsures de votre compagnon Severus. J'espère ne pas vous étonner en vous avouant que celui ci est devenu est vampire, il se trouve en ce moment en soin intensif à St mangouste, un vampire qui n'à pas de sang humain pendant quelques jours devient vite agressif, c'était le cas de votre ami.

- Professeur évitez le terme « amis » s'il vous plait, ajouta Sirius.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui souris et reprit son discours.

- Il semblerait que « Severus », dit il en appuyant le mot, ait été mordu par un vampire pendant ses vacances en Bulgarie avec ses parents à noël dernier. Mais n'étant pas sur ils l'avaient laissé aller en cours, il s'est contenté de mordre des animaux pendant quelques mois mais sa rage est devenu trop forte, c'était la première fois que je voyais un vampire si excité par le sang. Enfin l'histoire est finit, si vous allez bien retourner dans vos dortoirs, moi je vais me coucher il est tout de même une heure du matin. Mlle Evans restez un peu ici, vous semblez encore fragile. Et vous Mr Lupin, je dois vous parler, suivez moi dans mon bureau.

Lily qui avait encore les yeux hagards ne refusa pas et se recoucha sur le champ. James et Sirius rejoignirent leur dortoir et tombèrent dans le sommeil comme des masses, James avait vécu une journée assez forte en émotion, il voulait absolument être en forme pour le match du lendemain soir.

Voila pour le chapitre 6 !

N'oubliez pas les petites reviews qui me font sourire ;-)


	7. Matinée Tranquille

Rebonjour tout le monde, après cette petite pause nécessaire, je vous retrouve, merci à ceux qui suivent toujours ma fanfiction, je vous aime T.T

Réveillons nous doucement en cette nouvelle journée, forte en émotion, mais pour l'instant tranquille. La veille à été plutôt mouvementée, reposons nous le temps d'une petite matinée. Mais pas pour longtemps, le temps reprendra sa course folle et la semaine endiablée continuera de faire bouger beaucoup de chose chez notre groupe de gryffondor.

Merci pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à écrire ça me fait énormément plaisir, et puis vos idées peuvent m'influencer.

**MATINEE TRANQUILLE**

Lily se leva la tête lourde, elle flottait encore dans un entre-deux, mi-rêve mi-réalité. Elle espérait pouvoir se reposer quelques temps, au moins vivre cette journée tranquille. Cela commençait plutôt mal, le lit de son amie était vide, ce qui était bon signe pour sa santé mais il devait être assez tard pour qu'Angie se soit déjà lever, elle était assez tardive quand il fallait aller en cours. Lily décidé de s'habiller et de retourner dans la grande salle pour manger, s'il était encore temps. Le vendredi elle commençait les cours à 9h et finissait à 11h.

Elle regarda la pendule accrochée au dessus de la porte principale, elle indiquait 8h10, parfait elle avait même le temps de prendre une douche rapidement.

Tout d'un coup elle se souvint du match de quidditch qui avait lieu l'après midi, elle ne devait surtout pas manquer ça, la final indiquerait qui de gryffondor ou de poufsoufle allait gagner la coupe. Lily était sûr qu'avec les performances de James le match serait vite finit, surtout que les serpentard était assez nul.

Lily mettait sa robe sur son pyjama et sortis de l'infirmerie, mais à la sortie elle tomba sur Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, celle ci était assez stricte sur la santé de ses élèves et n'autorisait aucune folie de la part de ses malades ou blessés. Ses yeux indiquaient une certaine colère, Lily allait passer un quart d'heure désagréable, c'était sûr et le petit déjeuner allait être finit, et elle allait devoir allé en cours le ventre vide.

- Mlle Evans je peux savoir ou vous comptiez aller ?

- je pensais me restaurer dans la grande salle, j'ai faim et en plus j'ai cours dans pas longtemps. S'il vous plait, j'ai même le temps de prendre une douche.

- Désolé mais je vous obligerais…

- S'il vous plait Mme je vais très bien, je peux y aller, la coupa Lily.

- Laissez finir ma phrase, je vous obligerais à prendre la potion indiqué à votre cas, et vous ne dérogerez pas à la règle.

Lily fut étonné de tant d'indulgence de la part de l'infirmière, elle prit vite sa potion, et voulut partir vers la salle commune, mais se souvint au dernier moment de l'absence d'Angie sur son lit.

- Mme, Angie est elle déjà partit ?

L'infirmière prit soudain un teint cramoisi, elle était embarrassée par la question de Lily.

- Euh, comment dire ça, je suis désolé mais les soins requis pour soigner votre amie dépassait mon savoir, elle est partit cette nuit pour St Mangouste, son cas est assez critique, la morsure du jeune Snape était importante, elle a énormément de magie néfaste qui cours en elle, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai encore jamais traité de cas similaire.

Lily repartit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle était dépité de savoir son amie en danger, elle avait été énormément en colère contre elle hier, mais elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal, ca la rendait triste, elle souhaitait revoir son amie le plus vite possible.

Elle arriva vite dans la salle principale, elle aperçu James, Sirius, Remus et Peter qui mangeaient vers le fond de la salle, ils étaient souvent là, cela leur permettaient de parler de leurs sales coups sans se soucier de se faire entendre des autres gryffondors. Lily arriva à leur coté, elle espérait pouvoir manger avec eux, la journée d'hier semblait les avoir rapproché. Elle préféra ne pas laisser apparaître sa tristesse et arriva le sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut les garçons, content de vous voir, je peux m'installer avec vous ?

- Bien sur Lilou viens t'asseoir avec nous.

- Ne m'appelle pas Lilou compris ?

- Ouh ouh serais-ce une menace ?

- Exact monsieur, c'est bel et bien une menace, essaye encore une fois de m'appeler Lilou et gare à toi. Tiens au fait tu étais où hier après-midi, dis nous ?

Remus, qui leva soudainement la tête, comme intéréssé, demanda à son tour à son ami.

- Oui au fait tu étais où Patmol ? On t'a cherché partout.

- Euh je t'expliquerais Lunard, mais pas maintenant…

Sirius était rouge comme une pivoine, Lily était vraiment douée quand il s'agissait de mettre les garçons mal à l'aise. Sirius sortait avec une fille de serpentard, une certaine Sélène, une fille un peu excentrique et pure serpentard, sa famille noble était plus ou moins liée à Sirius depuis un mariage arrangé, elle venait d'une famille appelée Malefoy qui passait pour être très conservatrice et dont le dernier héritier n'avait que quelques années de plus qu'eux. Sélène était sa cousine, et par alliance elle était destinée à Sirius, celui-ci sans vraiment le vouloir s'était attaché à la jeune fille, même s'il ne pensait pas en être amoureux

Lily s'installa entre James et Lupin, elle était gênée d'être a coté de James à qui elle avait refusé l'aide la veille alors qu'il venait pour lui sauver la vie. Sirius comme à son habitude criait comme un cinglé en prenant bien soin que tout le monde le regardait, et bizarrement James ne le suivi pas dans sa démarche, il restait muet, rivé sur le contenu de son assiette.

- Je suis sur qu'on facilement gagner plein de galions en faisant des paris sur le match de cet aprèm, il suffit de demander aux serpentard, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ?

- C'est ca, ajouta Lily. Demande aux serpentard, je suis sur que Sélène Malefoy, en septième année voudra bien parier.

Sirius regarda Lily avec un regard voulant dire « fait gaffe à toi », Lily, qui n'était pas du genre à ce laisser faire lui, lui en renvoya un autre qui disait « c'est ca, je t'attends ».

- Sirius, elle arrive justement, vas lui demander.

James avait enfin ouvert la bouche, il était souriant, il avait décidé de ne pas déprimer toute la journée, il ne voulait pas mettre une ambiance pourrie dans le groupe. Et puis il savait que Lily avait compris son message, il ne s'inquiétait pas, elle aussi semblait de bonne humeur.

- Oui tu a raison Cornedrue, j'y vais.

Il se leva et partis vers la serpentard. Quand celle ci l'aperçu elle sourit et sortis de la salle avec Sirius.

James et Lupin était partis dans une conversation sur leur avenir après l'école. Lily qui ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait faire préféra partir, elle avait finit de manger et voulait prendre sa douche, mais elle devait passer par l'infirmerie récupérer ses vêtements, la salle de bain des préfets en chefs était à l'opposé, elle devait se dépêcher.

- Bon les gars, j'y vais.

- A tout à l'heure, tu viendras au match ?

- Bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas James, j'ai envie de voir notre équipe gagner.

Elle voulait surtout le voir lui, mais elle préféra garder cette remarque pour elle et repartit vers l'infirmerie.

- Dis donc James, comment ca se passe avec Lily ?

- Ca te regarde Lunard ?

- Oui t'es mon pote, ca me regarde, aller dis moi tout.

- Que je te dise quoi, il n'y a rien entre nous.

- Ah bon et t'étais où avec elle quand tu es arrivé en retard en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Mais occupe-toi de tes affaires.

James préféra quitter la table avant que la conversation tourne mal. Il se sentait sale à cause de la veille et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se laver ce matin. Il se dirigea donc vers la luxueuse salle de bain des préfets en chefs, il connaissait le mot de passe, comme toute les portes secrète de Poudlard, personne ne se lavait jamais là bas, les deux préfets en chefs étaient Randolph, un serpentard qui était absent en ce moment, sa mère était malheureusement décédé, tuée par un puissant mage nommé Lord Voldemort qui commençait à faire des ravages dans le monde de la magie. Le deuxième préfet en chef était Lily, et James l'avait vu se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Elle devait surement cherché ses affaires pour aller en cours.

Quant à Remus, il restait en compagnie de Peter qui semblait plutôt maussade. Remus se plongea dans ses pensées. La veille le directeur l'avait prit en aparté pour lui parler en privé. Il lui avait annoncé avant les autres que Severus était devenu un vampire, même si tout le monde s'en était rendu compte. Il lui avait confié la tache très spécifique de s'occuper de Severus et de veiller à ce qu'il se sente bien avec les autres même s'il était différent. Dumbledore comptait sur l'expérience personnelle de Remus pour que celui-ci puisse comprendre le nouveau vampire. Bien entendu la troupe d'amis avait été tenu au secret quant à la nouvelle condition du serpentard.

Remus trouvait cela plutôt amusant. Il aimait bien Severus, et même si la tâche n'allait pas être des plus faciles, cela promettait bien des souvenirs. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle, se dit-il. Il pensait déjà à une nouvelle approche pour accéder au serpentard, qui n'était pas au courant de la nouvelle mission de Remus.

James remonta les escaliers qui conduisaient à la salle de bain, il prit sur la gauche, il se trouvait face à un tableau représentant une grande voile ancienne sur une mer rouge, James chuchota au tableau, « à l'abordage », le navire tira brusquement un boulet qui fracassa le verre d'un homme chauve dans un tableau non loin de James.

James entra et se déshabilla, il laissa ses affaires sur le coté et s'avança dans la salle de bain, il voulait utilisée la douche, qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, il l'alluma et ferma les rideaux pour ne pas arroser le sol marbré, pour ne pas glisser à la sortie. De multiple bouton actionnaient plusieurs système d'eau, des bulles de toutes les couleurs sortaient, de l'eau bleu, puis rose aspergea ses cheveux, une senteur pèche commença à se dégager. Pour James, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche. La chaleur de l'eau qui le brulait semblait le purger de tous ses soucis, de toutes ses préoccupations. La semaine était plutôt riche en émotion. Il espérait que la journée serait plus calme. Il avait du affronter en si peu de temps, à la fois les larmes et les changements d'état de Lily, et à la fois un vampire surexcité qui mordait tout ce qui bougeait.

Sous sa douche, la vapeur montait troublant sa vue et ses pensées. Il repensait encore et toujours à Lily, qui ne cessait de hanter son esprit. Il était désemparé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Le collier trainait toujours dans la poche de son pantalon. Allait-il lui offrir le soir de la retenue comme il avait prévu de le faire. La veille il avait eu quelques problèmes avec elle et il avait le sentiment que désormais elle le détestait, tout ça par la faute de sa copine débile qui était venu s'interposer entre eux. « Tu me dégoute. », ses mots dans la bouche de Lily l'avait profondément blessé. Pourquoi avait-il aussitôt révélé ses sentiments ? Au moment où celle-ci était le moins près de sortir avec lui. James jeta son savon à travers la salle de bain et tira précipitamment le rideau de douche autour de lui pour ne pas arroser l'extérieur. Il s'assit dans le bac à douche laissait l'eau brulante tombé brutalement sur son crane, il ressemblait à un bouddha en pleine méditation. Seulement il ne méditait pas, il fustigeait, grognait, seul dans sa douche. Il hurlait son désespoir et sa haine contre lui.

Lily arrivait à pleine vitesse dans les couloirs, elle voulait se dépêcher de prendre sa douche pour arriver en avance en cours. Elle arriva en face du tableau, elle allait dire le mot de passe quand le sorcier du tableau voisin lui demanda d'attendre, il rangea toutes ses affaires.

- Vous comprenez, ajouta t-il, un verre ca va, mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre d'autres objets, d'ailleurs, je me permets d'ajouter que votre compagnon est encore dans la salle.

- Quel compagnon, Randolph est chez lui, personne n'est autorisé à rentrer ici à part moi.

- Oh, je dois me tromper, excusez moi.

Le sorcier visiblement confus retourna dans son tableau.

Lily se demandait ce qu'il avait voulut dire, elle dit le mot de passe et entra, Elle avait une chanson dans la tête et commença à fredonner le refrain tout en se déshabillant.

James finissait de se rincer les cheveux, il s'était boucher les oreilles pour ne pas que l'eau y rentre, ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Sa crise de nerf était calmé, la chaleur et la sensation de la douche semblait avoir calmé ses anxiétés.

Lily entendis de l'eau couler. Elle fut prit d'un doute énorme, avait elle bien fermé le robinet la dernière fois ? Surement pas, heureusement que personne en le savait pas sinon Rusard l'aurait tué. Elle s'était déshabillé, entièrement nue, et s'approcha de la douche.

James avança la tête et se déboucha les oreilles, il était finalement propre et pouvait s'essuyer, il éteignit la douche.

Lily s'arrêta, la douche venait de s'arrêter, elle fut saisit d'un doute, le sorciers du tableau avait raconté avoir vu quelqu'un entrer dans la salle, mais cela voulait dire.

James, finalement sec tira les rideaux, il lâcha soudainement sa serviette.

- LILY !

- JAMES !

Ouch c'est la fin.

Vous attendez tous la suite ? Et bien elle va arriver… la semaine prochaine. En attendant bonne semaine et n'oublier pas de reviewer !


	8. Scène de Douche

Chapitre 8, il a été long à sortir, ais j'ai eu des petits problèmes de connexion et j'ai des examens en ce moment. Ce chapitre est plutôt court, je ne voyais pas quoi rajouter de plus. Il est une sorte de passage clé dans la relation James-Lily. Le chapitre suivant arrivera en fin de semaine.

**SCENE DE DOUCHE**

Alors qu'un cri retentissait dans la salle de bain des préfets, Severus se retournait dans tous les sens dans son lit à l'infirmerie. Il en avait marre de rester allonger. Il se leva, prit son médicament qui calmait ses angoisses vampiriques. Sa tête le cognait, et son sang semblait bouiller dans son corps. Il prit soin de ne pas se faire voir par Mlle Pomfresh et rejoignit son dortoir dans les cachots. Il retourna dans sa cachette habituelle. Les murs des cachots suintaient d'humidité, les couloirs passaient sous le lac. Une mousse verdâtre poussait dans les interstices des pierres poreuses. Il entra dans la petite pièce sombre et s'allongea sur le sol froid, il pensait à Sirius.

Dans la salle de bain Lily se retourna et prit le premier morceau de tissu qui lui tomba dessus pour se cacher, c'était justement les vêtements de James, celui ci quand à lui se couvrit le corps avec le rideau de la douche. Ils se trouvaient qu'à deux mètres l'un de l'autre, deux mètres que séparait l'inconnu du corps de l'autre. James avait juste eu le temps de voir Lily sans vêtements, il n'avait jamais été autant gêné de sa vie. Il était pourtant sur que personne ne viendrais, il aurait su fermer la porte avec un sortilège. La situation était pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Maintenant ils étaient nus l'un en face l'autre. Les joues de Lily étaient rouges cramoisis, elle avait envie de hurler sur James.

- James qu'est ce que tu fous là ? C'est seulement pour les préfets en chef.

- Eh toi alors, tu étais parti vers l'infirmerie, j'en avais pour trente seconde.

- Tu n'as pas à rentrer ici, c'est interdit.

- Je veux bien m'en aller, mais il faut que je m'habille, et tu tiens mes affaires.

Lily était extrêmement gênée, elle se retrouvait devant James sans rien sur elle, totalement nue, et ses vêtements étaient dans l'entrée de la salle de bain.

- D'accord je vais te la donné mais ferme les yeux et ne regarde pas le temps que je m'habille.

- Donne-moi mes vêtements maintenant, je ferme les yeux.

- Non, je vais d'abord chercher les miens.

- D'abord passe-moi les miens.

- Bon, d'accord mais ferme les yeux.

James ferma les yeux, Lily s'approcha discrètement de James, celui ci voulut prendre son pantalon et lâcha le rideau, Lily n'avait encore jamais vu l'entre jambe d'un garçon, mais là elle se trouvait en direct en face avec celle de James lui même. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se rincer l'œil en donnant les vêtements à James, celui ci fermait les yeux.

James ne croyait pas ce qui se passait, il se trouvait face à la fille de ses rêves entièrement nue, il n'osait pas ouvrir l'œil, il se prendrait surement une belle claque. Mais la curiosité fut trop forte, il ouvra à moitié son œil droit, Lily arrivait doucement vers lui, elle avait les yeux rivé sur les atouts masculins de James, celui ci avait oublié qu'il venait de lâcher le rideau, il se précipita pour le reprendre.

Lily s'approchait délicatement quand James fit un geste brusque, affolée elle fit un pas en avant de trop, elle se cogna contre le bord de la douche et tomba en avant.

James eu juste le temps de mettre ses mains en avant pour rattraper Lily qui tombait sur lui.

Tout se passa vite, James sentit le par terre de la douche sur son dos, son épaule cogna vigoureusement sur le sol, il avait un poids sur le corps, il s'aperçu que c'était Lily, elle avait lâché les vêtements qui se trouvait à un mètre de là. Ils étaient par terre, enlacés et nus.

Lily réalisé qu'elle se trouvait sur James, dans une posture plutôt gênante, elle le tenait par la taille et ses jambes étaient entrelacées avec celle de James. Elle se demandait ce qui la gênait dans le bas de son ventre, elle réalisé soudain que James n'avait pas la même morphologie qu'elle. Elle voulu se lever, mais elle en était incapable. Elle osa le regarder dans les yeux, il avait un charme fou même nu, ses yeux la regardait avec désir. Il prit la parole.

- Lily, tu as réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dit hier, je t'aime, tu le sais. Ce serait peut être le moment de donner une réponse ?

Il réalisa que ce qu'il disait était plutôt inopportun, surtout dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Lily ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était confuse et gênée, et pourtant elle semblait ressentir tant de bien à être ici sur lui, elle ne voulait pas bouger. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille sa tête s'approcha de celle de James, elle chuchota :

- Je crois que je t'aime.

Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle faisait, elle semblait être ailleurs, comme ivre. Sa voix tremblait et son cœur battait plus fort que tout, elle pouvait presque l'entendre. Elle observa le visage de James et se sentit soudainement attiré vers lui, sans qu'elle ne pu rien faire. Ses lèvres approchaient celle de James, elle sentait son souffle sur son visage, ses yeux remplis de désir l'appelait sauvagement, elle n'avait qu'un envie, c'était de rester là avec lui, de le sentir près d'elle, de sentir son corps, son odeur et s'enivrer de sa présence.

Enfin ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de James, puis vint le tour de leurs langues, et enfin de leurs corps entier. L'union était merveilleuse, jamais Lily ni James ne c'était sentit si bien. Lily ferma les yeux et plongea entièrement dans la saveur du corps de James. Celui ci s'extasiait, le corps de Lily provoquait en lui un sentiment de bonheur jamais égalé, il se glissa lentement sur elle.

Alors que la fusion s'opérait entre les deux jeunes Remus recherchait activement Severus partout. Le jeune loup-garou s'était rendu dans l'infirmerie et s'était aperçu que Severus avait fuit les lieux. Il essayait de le trouver dans le peu des cachots qu'il pouvait arpenter. Après plusieurs minutes il tomba sur une petite salle ou il trouva Severus allongé sur le sol. Il s'assit à ses cotés et le regarda dormir. Il décida tout de même de le réveiller.

- Severus réveille-toi, oh oh !

- Quoi, qui est là ?

- C'est Remus Lupin

- Oh non, laisse moi, vas-t-en…

Remus le força à se lever et l'emmena vers le prochain cours de métamorphose. Severus ronchonna sur tout le chemin, Remus du le forcer à marcher plus d'une fois. Finalement Severus réussit à s'échapper de la vigilance de Remus et retourna dans les cachots, là ou le gryffondor ne pouvait pas aller. Le jeune loup-garou laissa le serpentard sur place, et rejoignit Sirius et Peter qui attendait. A l'autre bout du château, James et Lily s'essoufflait à se rhabiller pour aller en cours. En sortant de la salle de bain James laissa passer Lily devant lui, elle lui adressa un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Fin du court chapitre.

Il est un peu léger et court mais voilà le suivant va vite arriver.


	9. La Petite Amie de Sirius

_J'ai vraiment beaucoup de retard… j'avais complètement oublié mes fanfictions, j'ai donc décidé de les finir tout de même, depuis qu'elles trainent sur mon ordi. Les 4 prochains chapitres vont clore la première partie, celle de James et Lily. S'en suivra celle de Remus et Severus qui commence déjà un peu ici. Et bien sur on continuera aussi de voir Lily et James, si ca peut rassurer les fa du couple. Bonne lecture._

**LA PETITE AMIE DE SIRIUS**

James et Lily arrivèrent 15 minutes en retard en cours de métamorphose, le professeur MacGonagall qui avait eu vent du retard de la journée précédente leur attribua de nouveau trois heures de colle le samedi suivant. James et Lily, qui s'étaient mit à coté, suivait le cours d'assez loin, ils se tenaient la main et paraissaient sur leur nuage. La situation ne passa pas inaperçu par Sirius, qui en avait profité pour prévenir Lunard et Queudvert, ils se retournèrent indiscrètement pour contempler le couple, MacGonagall dont la situation commençait à passablement lui taper sur les nerfs décida de passer à la pratique, c'est à dire à la transformation de son voisin en animal au choix. James eu l'idée original de transformer Lily en licorne et celle ci réussit à le transformer en cerf, ayant compris que James était un animagus après avoir vu Sirius se transformer en chien.

Patmol eu la bonne idée de transformer Queudvert en gnome de jardin, mais quand celui ci reprit sa forme normal, il ne comprit pas pourquoi tout le monde se moquait de lui. Après cette idée très ingénieuse, il eu une idée encore plus folle et extrêmement dangereuse, il eu l'idée de transformer Remus en dragon. Heureusement que il se loupa et son sort transforma Remus en être mi humain, mi dragon, Lunard qui ressemblait à une sorte d'hybride à écaille était encore conscient de ce que venait de lui faire Sirius et cracha une flamme de deux mètres qui réduisit deux tables de travail en cendre et qui manqua de peu Sirius encore désespéré par son échec. MacGonagall du intervenir pour retransformer Remus qui était pris d'une hystérie furieuse et qui incendiait tous les élèves qu'il voyait. Quelques minutes après que le professeur eu tout remis en ordre dans la classe, Sirius récolta encore quelques heures de retenue, et Remus du aller à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion pour les brûlures de sa gorge dû aux flammes. L'heure se finit sans problème. James proposa à Lily de venir passer l'après midi avec eux avant d'aller au match de quidditch, celle ci approuva et suivi James le tenant par la main, un peu gênée d'être sujet aux regards des autres élèves qui partageaient amusement, jalousie ou incompréhension.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, si ce qu'elle faisait était bien, elle avait refusé les avances de James bien des fois et là elle se jetait dans ses bras. C'est vrai que James avait beaucoup changé mais cela justifiait-il ce qu'elle avait fait ? Cette matinée restera dans son esprit pendant longtemps puisque elle avait vécu avec James ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé faire avec aucun garçon, ils avaient passé une heure et quart ensemble dans cette salle de bain, quasiment sans parole, juste des chuchotements de plaisir et des « je t'aime » murmuré au coin de l'oreille. Elle avait toujours redouté ce moment la et il c'était passé dans une douceur incroyable James avait été mignon, si attendrissant.

Lily et James arrivèrent dans le hall du château, ils sortirent par la lourde porte principal, ils traversèrent alors le parc pour aller à l'étang. Le soleil qui sévissait depuis quelques semaines réjouissait les élèves qui passaient plus leurs temps dehors, qu'à l'intérieur, Le mois de mai commençait juste et l'été prévu allait être radieux. Le couple rejoignit le reste de la troupe qui se trouait sous un grand pin, au bord de l'eau, leurs robes étaient étendues sur l'herbe et les adolescents c'étaient allongé dessus. Remus, adossé au pin écrivait quelques notes sur un carnet, sans doute les paris du match de l'après midi se disait James, Peter, lui, semblait passablement s'ennuyer et avait les yeux rivés vers un groupe de fille de 6ème année, celle ci n'étaient pas très loin et répétaient une scène de théâtre, James qui en vit une tomber par terre, faisait la morte, il se douta que la pièce devait être une tragédie, peut être du Shakespeare. Sirius, qui n'avait pas encore aperçu le couple arrivé, s'amusait à les imiter.

- Oh mon petit James transforme moi en licorne, oui vas y. Ah, c'était vraiment trop drôle, je me demande bien où ils étaient pour arrivé en retard de 15 minutes, en plus maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble on peut se demandé ce qu'ils ont fait toute l'heure où ils n'étaient pas là.

- Je serais toi Sirius je me poserais pas trop de questions, parce que je peux en poser pas mal moi aussi.

Sirius se retourna si précipitamment qu'il faillit se rompre le cou, il vira au rouge cramoisi, et balbutia quelques mot.

- Lily, quel plaisir de te revoir, toi aussi James, euh… Asseyez-vous ici.

- Sirius, tes sarcasmes m'énerve, tu es peut être jaloux de ne pas montrer tes amours en publique, tu a peur de quoi mon petit Patmol.

James était surpris autant par les propos de Lily et par le fait qu'elle l'avait appelé Patmol, preuve qu'elle intégrait vraiment leur groupe. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily laissait entendre de vague insinuation sur Sirius, et James en avait assez de ne pas être au courant des affaires de son meilleur ami, il décida d'y mettre fin.

- Bon mon cher Patmol va falloir qu'on parle, tu vas me dire ce que Lily insinue depuis quelque temps ou je te jure que tu vas souffrir dans d'atroce souffrance, avec, probablement, ta cape au creux de ton estomac après que je t'ai l'eu fait manger. Tu as intérêt à tout raconté à ton bon vieux James, sinon gare à toi.

Sirius, la mine dépitée, commença à avouer.

- Bon, d'accord je dis tout, mais Lily je te jure que je me vengerais, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire.

- Sirius encore une menace à ma protégée et je mets mes menaces à exécution.

- Vous souvenez vous de Sélène Malefoy, celle qui est à Serpentard ?

Remus, qui c'était retourné pour écouter la conversation, prit la parole. Quand à Peter, il était encore sur son nuage à regarder les filles qui jouaient du théâtre.

- Oui, tu veux dire celle qui doit faire les paris pour le match de cet après midi ? Elle a parié 5 galions d'or, elle est dans mes registres, dit-il en montrant son carnet avec sa main libre.

Lily pouffa dans son coin en pensant au prétexte débile de Sirius pour aller voir sa bien aimée, elle se doutait aussi que les 5 galions qu'elle perdrait au match lui serait sûrement remboursé par Sirius qui allait de nouveau se faire un paquet de fric.

- Oui c'est elle, eh bien, en fait, comment dire…

- Ca fait un mois que tu sors avec elle, la coupa Lily pressé de voir les têtes atterrés des autres.

Elle eu tout le plaisir s'amuser à contempler la tête de Remus, James et Peter, qui c'était finalement intéressé au parole de Lily. Leur tête auraient été la même si ils avaient rencontré une chenille en tutu rose. Puis leur visage passa de l'étonnement brusque à l'amusement, et à la moquerie stupide. Sirius qui rageait dans son coin était quand même soulagé que la discussion prenne fin, et ce moment qu'il redoutait avait enfin prit fin, à présent il serait plus libre, surtout que James et Lily était aussi ensemble.

Après quelques minutes de moquerie stupide de la part de la bande de fidèle amis, Sirius, poussé par Remus, décida d'aller chercher Sélène pour la présenter au reste du groupe. Il revint après quelques temps d'absence, tenant par la main la serpentard. Celle ci assez gênée d'être dévisagé par la bande comme un animal de foire, se cacha comme une enfant dans la robe de Sirius, James et les autres prenant ça pour de l'humour se mirent à la trouver sympathique. Elle s'assit avec Sirius, non loin de James et Lily. Celle ci était allongée sur les cuisses de James qui passait délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux, Lily ronronnait presque de plaisir.

Sirius se sentait soulagé que ses amis sachent enfin qu'il n'était plus célibataire. A ses cotés Remus réfléchissait à sa propre vie amoureuse, elle était plutôt vide et creuse. Il pensa soudainement à Severus qui devait se cacher dans les cachots, il se demandait si le serpentard pouvait se rendre dehors sans être brulé par le soleil. Il se leva et décida d'aller le chercher.

Sélène ne finissait pas de parler, souvent en s'énervant sur des sujets futiles et sans intérêt. Lily avait lâché les discours de Sélène pour se laisser aller dans les bras rassurants et tendre de James, Sirius qui était obnubilé par Sélène n'écoutait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle disait mais semblait ne plus savoir parlé, et bien sur Peter était retourné dans l'observation des filles de 6eme année, à tel point que James se demandait si il n'avait craqué sur une d'entre elle. Il se posait pas mal de question sur Peter depuis quelques temps, celui ci était rêveur, il avait tendance à moins parlé, à moins s'intégrer dans le groupe, et le fait que Patmol et lui était maintenant en couple n'arrangeait pas toute la chose. James ce demandait s'il n'était pas jaloux, où, alors, comme il s'émerveillait de James, si il ne voulait pas faire comme lui et trouvé une petite amie, en tout cas, cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il ne cessait de regarder ses filles, et James avait même remarqué qu'il se redressait quand l'une d'elle, une petite blonde, plutôt pas mal, se mettait à récité son texte.

James, perdu entre ses pensées et le parfum obsédant de Lily, se rendit compte que quelqu'un approchait du groupe, il s'aperçut alors que c'était Knoth, le meilleur batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor et aussi certainement le deuxième meilleur joueur de l'équipe après James. Knoth s'entraînait très rigoureusement le soir et le matin voulant égaler les performances de vol de James, celui ci était prêt à penser qu'il serait le capitaine de l'équipe l'année prochaine, quand James serait partit de Poudlard.

Celui ci ne savait pas trop ce qu'il comptait faire après Poudlard, il allait certainement acheter une maison pour vivre avec Lily, puis il trouverait un travail acceptable, ses notes n'était pas excellentes, mais il avait prit le chemin du ministère de la magie, il espérait peut être un jour devenir ministre du département des jeux et sports magiques. Il avait aussi reçut de nombreuses demandes de club de quidditch qui recrutaient à la sortie de l'école, toutes étaient intéressantes, et toutes tenaient absolument à avoir dans leur équipe celui qui était appelé le meilleur joueur de quidditch depuis quelques décennies. James n'était pas intéressé, car que ce soit dans n'importe quel équipe, il serait critiqué pour son choix, de plus il aimait des joueurs précis et non les équipes.

Knoth arrivait à grand pas vers James, Sélène ne remarqua même pas sa présence et continuait de parler. Knoth avait l'air atterré

- James, tu fous quoi ? On t'attend, le match commence dans un quart d'heure et tout le monde veut savoir la stratégie d'aujourd'hui. Dépêche-toi !

James qui prit conscience de l'heure se leva d'un coup manquant de faire tomber Lily, il dit au revoir à tout le monde, chacun lui souhaita bonne chance, Lily lui donna un au revoir plus long et plus mouillé que les autres membres du groupe. James partit en direction du stade, le groupe ne tarda pas à se lever sous l'ordre de Sirius qui comptait avoir de bonne place dans le stade.

Remus arpenta en courant les longs couloirs des cachots en cherchant Severus qui devait se cacher quelque part dans les environs. Il fouilla quelques salles vides sans grand succès, et trouva enfin le jeune serpentard assit derrière un petit chaudron bouillonnant. Remus s'approcha doucement et lui dit par-dessus l'épaule :

- Tu nous concocte quoi, mon petit Severus ?

Le serpentard concentré, qui n'avait pas entendu arriver Remus, sursauta vivement et lâcha la fiole qu'il avait dans la main. Celle-ci éclata au sol et le liquide rosâtre s'éparpilla sur le dallage de pierre. Severus se retourna vivement et lança un regard noir au gryffondor.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Lupin ? J'ai encore le droit d'être seul, non ? Rassure-moi, Dumbledore ne t'a pas demandé de me suivre 24 heures sur 24.

- Allons Severus. Un peu de bonne humeur s'il te plait. Le match Serpentard-Gryffondor va commencer, tu ne veux pas venir le voir ?

- Non merci, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, toute cette foule pour voir des guignols se taper dessus pour des balles, rien de plus ridicule.

- Aller, arrêtes tes sarcasmes et viens, ça sera sympa, et le soleil te fera du bien, tu en as besoin après ce qui t'es arrivé.

Remus se plaça devant Severus pour lui faire un grand sourire. L'effet ne fut pas très convaincant mais après quelques secondes de silence Severus commença finalement à ranger ses affaires. Une nouvelle victoire pour Remus qui l'aida à nettoyer son chaudron.

- Si je sors, ce n'est pas pour te faire plaisir Lupin… C'est uniquement que j'ai envie de voir Serpentard mettre une raclée à Gryffondor, compris ?

- Bien compris chef, aller, suis moi !

Remus l'emporta dehors en rigolant. « Espérer voir Serpentard gagner c'est du délire » pensait-il, mais bref… Il avait sorti Severus de son cachot et c'était déjà une belle victoire.

Dehors Lily, Sélène, Sirius et Peter prenaient le chemin du stade avec rapidité. La petite amie de Sirius continuait à parler, quasiment toute seul, alors qu'elle prenait seule la direction des tribunes serpentard. Lily regarda Sirius avec un air moqueur, celui-ci prit la mouche et lui dit :

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, Mademoiselle La-Balance ?

- Mais rien du tout, Monsieur L'Amoureux-débile.

- Répète-moi ça si tu l'oses, chipie !

- Oh mais volontiers ! Tu t'es vu quand tu es avec elle ? C'est à pleurer de rire, je n'ai jamais vu ça !

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'ils s'installaient sur les tribunes.

- Moi j'ai déjà vu ça, hé hé hé.

- Et où ça donc ?

- Sur toi, très chère !

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais s'assit honteuse et rougissante. Finalement il n'avait pas tort, elle était pareil que lui au fond. Sirius ricanait, un point pour lui. Remus arriva en courant alors que tous étaient déjà assit dans les tribunes. Il trainait derrière lui Severus qui ne paraissait pas apprécié qu'on l'ait dérangé et sortit de ses cachots. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent à l'entrée du stade et chacun parti dans la tribune qui était attribuée à sa maison. La foule rassemblée hurlait déjà de joie leur envie de voir les deux équipes s'affronter. Tandis que la marée de robe verte embrasait le parc du château de chants audacieux et graves, les gryffondors en rouge et or se fondaient en vague rugissante sous le coup d'une terrible « Ola ». Les discutions allaient de bon train sur l'issue du match, et bien que les gryffondors partent gagnant, personne n'était à l'abri d'un revirement de la part des Serpentards qui s'avéraient toujours très inventifs pour s'en sortir au dernier moment.

Quoi que fut l'issue du match qui allait commencer, tout le monde espérait un affrontement inoubliable, et tous attendait avec impatience un nouvel acte extraordinaire de James. Ses groupies, de jeunes gryffondors, arboraient des tee-shirts en son nom, et une large banderole qui indiquait « JAMES ON T'AIME » flottait devant les tribunes gryffondors. Lily poussa un petit grognement en la voyant mais ravala sa rage quand elle vit Remus revenir et s'asseoir avec eux. Elle lui demanda :

- Et dons, qu'as-tu fais de ton nouveau protégé ?

Remus rougit à cette évocation de Severus.

- Qui, quoi ? Ah, Severus, je suppose ? Il est en face, dans les tribunes serpentards.

Il mit ses mains en visières pour observer les tribunes vertes qui chantaient face à lui. Et tendit la main en direction de Severus qui venait de s'asseoir délicatement avec une expression irritée. Il jetait des regards noirs à tous ceux qui lui passait devant, notamment aux plus jeunes qui lui hurlaient et chantaient dans les oreilles.

- Ah tiens, justement, il est juste derrière Sélène.

Sirius réagit vivement quand il entendit le nom de son amoureuse. Alors qu'il finalisait les inscriptions de dernière minute pour ses paris, il rangea le carnet de compte et se tourna vers ses amis.

- Qui parle de Sélène ? Elle est chouette n'est-ce pas ?

Remus qui ne partageait pas entièrement cet avis lui répondit :

- Je disais juste que Severus s'était mis derrière ta petite copine.

- Ah ! Si se maudit vampire lui fait quoi que ce soit, il le regrettera longtemps.

Il se rassit alors, laissant les autres gryffondors à leur pensée, alors qu'une deuxième année lui tendait 2 gallions pour les paris. Peter, songeur observait sa belle 6ème année assise devant lui, Lily pensait à son James qui devait bouillir d'impatience dans les vestiaires, et Remus regardait Severus avec un grand sourire. Le match allait débuter.

_Prochain chapitre : __**UN MATCH DE TENSION**_

_N'oubliez pas, si vous avez le temps, de laisser une petite review, pour exprimer votre avis._

_Merci et à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant._


	10. Un Match de Tension

Un petit chapitre spécial match de quidditch. Pas grand-chose de neuf dans ce chapitre, juste le plaisir d'assister à un beau match un peu sous tension. Serpentard ? Gryffondor ? Sirius prend encore les paris, n'hésitez pas à le contacter. ;-) Aller, retournons à notre James, plutôt tendu en ce début de match.

**UN MATCH DE TENSION**

James marchait d'un pas pressé, sans se soucié d'écraser de son pieds les jonquilles qui agrémentaient les pourtours du chemin en terre, personne n'y faisait attention, d'ailleurs peu d'élèves n'étaient pas encore dans le stade. Il arriva enfin à celui ci et passa par la porte qui conduisait directement aux vestiaires, comme une fusée il ne prit le temps de ne saluer aucun de ses partenaires, il se changea à une vitesse éclaire, enfilant la cape rouge et or au dessus de son vieil ensemble de sport moldu.

Ainsi habillé il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers qui l'avaient regardé faire curieux, l'œil du jeune homme, si espiègle d'habitude, se changeât soudain, il devint dur, froid, en quête de victoire, il prit enfin la parole, accentuant et agrémentant ses paroles de coup de baguettes vers un tableau qui retranscrivait sur un plan du stade les techniques qu'il avait conçu.

- On n'a pas le droit à la défaite, je ne tolérais aucun écart, je tiens à cette victoire, je serais intolérant, nos ennemis sont faible mais rigoureux, si nous jouons sans nous soucier de l'esprit d'équipe, ils prendront l'avantage. Chacun sais que je m'en vais l'année prochaine, j'ai toujours gagné la coupe depuis la deuxième année, pas question de louper celle ci. Les serdaigles nous colle au train, il nous faut au moins deux cent point, je veux gagner cette coupe avec plus de 150 points d'avance, c'est compris ?

Il commença ensuite à expliqué comment l'équipe devait intervenir, comment il avait fixé une technique imparable, qui devait mener les gryffondors directement vers la victoire. A la fin du discours il sortit de sa poche son porte bonheur, un ours en pluche datant de sa jeunesse, il l'accrocha à l'arrière de son balais qui attendait devant son vestiaire, il saisit alors l'objet volant et se dirigea vers la sortie avec ses coéquipiers.

La petite porte donnait sur une antichambre fermé par une lourde porte en bois qui donnais directement sur l'entrée du stade, l'équipe adverse était la, peu rassuré par l'entrée en scène brutale de leur équipe adverse, et surtout de la façon dont leur capitaine le célèbre James Potter les dévisageait, il y avait une tel tension dans l'air que l'électricité pouvait presque se voir sous forme d'éclair bleuté émanant du charismatique jeune homme. La jeune professeur Bibine vint à leur rencontre, elle toisa du regard James et le sermonna sur son retard.

Le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas, il était concentré, il entendait derrière la porte les exclamations de la foule pressée de voir à l'œuvre un des meilleurs joueurs de derrières décennies, James n'était pas de nature modeste mais savait que son orgueil était fondé. Soudain, perdu dans ses pensées narcissiques, il prit conscience que la porte s'ouvrait doucement, faisant craquer le bois ancien, rayant la terre chaude et sec qui emplissait les autours du stade. La porte s'ouvrant doucement accentuant l'acclamation des jeunes sorciers qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. James monta sur son balais et prit soudain son envol suivit par son équipe, ayant attendu sur le coté gauche de l'entrée, il entreprit de faire le tour du stade par se coté ci, passant d'abord devant les serpentards puis finissant en face des gryffondors.

L'envol était brutal, ses virages étaient bestiales, sa violence intérieur était rare mais bouillonnait d'intensité, il ne la connaissait que rarement, souvent lors d'événement très stressant comme le match d'aujourd'hui, mais lorsqu'il la connaissait il était hors de lui, il devenait un autre.

Il passa devant la foule, sa vitesse ne lui faisait apercevoir qu'une bande verte bruyante, sorte de marée humaine dont l'excitation d'un tel match étreignait d'une onde nerveuse, si puissante que même James la sentait et tentait bien que mal à contrôler lors de son vol.

Ralentissant sa course pour narguer le public, il aperçu furtivement à travers tant de tête, Sélène la copine de Sirius, qui le regardait, et derrière elle se trouvait Severus qui devait être sortit de l'infirmerie. James lui en voulait toujours pour ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

James n'y prêta pas attention et repartit faire son tour de chauffe.

Sélène se trouvait assise dans les gradins de Serpentard quand James sortit de l'antichambre des vestiaires. Il s'arrêta pour exciter la foule verte déjà à cran après le retard du match, il l'avait alors regardé, et Sélène avait remarqué une expression étrange dans le regard de l'ami de son petit copain, une expression dur et froide, puis son regard c'était posé derrière elle. Intriguée elle s'était retourné et avait aperçu Severus, un compagnon de classe qui loupait les cours pour d'obscures raisons, il était justement en train de la regarder, d'un air de dédain, toujours fidèle à lui même se dit alors Sélène.

Elle se retourna pour voir James mais celui ci était déjà repartit.

- Il avait l'air sacrément nerveux le Potter tu ne trouves pas ?

Gerith, un Serpentard, trainait de temps en temps avec Sélène. Il était plutôt bon élève et se cachait derrière ses parents, une riche famille de sang pure, comme la plupart des serpentards, pourtant malgré l'obscurantisme des serpentards et de sa famille, il avait décidé de devenir auror.

- Dis Sélène, tu le connais bien maintenant le Potter, vu que tu sors avec son meilleur ami, tu ne pourrais pas me le présenter ? Paraitrait qu'il veut devenir auror, on sera sûrement collègue tout les deux, hein dit ?

- Si tu veux, mais il n'a rien d'exceptionnel, il traîne tout le temps avec sa copine maintenant, il s'est calmé.

- Ouais mais n'empêche que toi, sortir avec Sirius Black, faut le faire.

Sélène entendit un fracas derrière elle, elle se retourna vivement et aperçu Severus affalé par terre, apparemment il avait glissé de son banc. Il se releva avec fierté, lançant des regards noir à ceux qui se moquait de lui, puis il tourna sont regard vers Sélène et celle-ci aperçu dans son regard une haine profonde, semblable a celle qu'elle apercevait dans ses yeux quand il passait non loin de James. Elle se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait, elle n'avait rien fait, rien dit.

Elle revint sur sa position et se décida à suivre le match

James arriva au centre du stade il fit face au capitaine de l'équipe adverse, se cramponna à son balais, en bas Mme Bibine se pencha vers la lourde malle, d'un coup de baguette magique les gonds se détachèrent, laissant apparaître une balle rouge en cuir et deux plus petite noire, attachées par une lanière de cuir noir, la jeune dame pointa le bout de sa baguette vers ceux ci, ils foncèrent aussitôt vers les cieux frôlant au passage l'arrière de plusieurs balais.

Ensuite une petite trappe s'ouvrit. Un éclair doré en sortit et s'éloigna à toute vitesse, la sorcière prit ensuite la balle rouge. Elle monta sur son balai et s'éleva dans les airs, elle répéta vite fait que le fair-play était de vigueur lançant par la même occasion quelques coups d'œil suspicieux à James, enfin elle sortit son sifflet et entreprit de lancer le match ainsi que la balle rouge. Aussitôt les joueurs entrèrent en route, ne laissant sur place qu'à un air survolté.

Le souafle, jeté de bras en bras, fut vite récupéré par Woodtakers, la nouvelle recrue éblouissante des gryffondors, malgré son jeune âge, sa taille fine s'accordait parfaitement avec son balais (le dernier comète), et son agilité en vol était particulièrement impressionnante. Elle slaloma entre les serpentards, les frôlant de justesse et s'avança avec rapidité devant le gardien vert ennemi. Quand soudain, en plein élan, elle fut stoppée net par un cognard qui l'atteignit dans le dos. Stoppée par le coup et ébloui par la blessure elle laissa échapper le souafle qui ne tarda pas à se trouver en main des serpentards. Ceux-ci en formation fonçaient vers les anneaux de gryffondor. Knoth eu le réflexe de leur envoyer un cognard, il atteint l'un des poursuiveurs, mais les deux autres avançaient rapidement. Le serpentard qui tenait le souafle le passa rapidement à son compagnon qui lui repassa aussitôt. Ils jouèrent à ce jeu jusqu'aux anneaux, effectuant en même temps des pirouettes pour éviter les cognards. Thruny le gardien les voyait arriver, mais était incapable de savoir lequel possédait le souafle. Les deux serpentards se séparèrent devant le gardien, mettant celui-ci dans un choix difficile. Le gryffondor fonça au bluff sur celui qui passait à sa droite. Il le cogna durement, et aperçu le souafle caché sous sa cape. Il avait misé juste. Il lui prit de force et le repassa à l'un des poursuiveurs de gryffondor. Celui-ci envoya la balle le plus loin possible en avant avec l'aide de son pied, il fut récupérer par Woodtakers qui le relança aussitôt dans un des anneaux des serpentards. Malgré le saut du gardien, la balla passa et gryffondor marqua son premier point.

James prit vite de l'altitude suivit de près par un batteur de serpentard, plus loin l'autre attrapeur préféra s'éloigner augmentant ainsi ses chances d'attraper le vif d'or, déjà les scores affichait 10 – 0 pour gryffondor qui, suivant la technique de James, n'avait pas perdu de temps pour prendre la tête.

L'attrapeur tenta de suivre la course qui se déroulais sous son balai, il ne voyait que quelques fusées, tantôt rouge, tantôt verte, se passer la balle, foncer vers les anneaux d'or, frôlant les gradins, slalomant les tribunes, offrant le meilleur spectacle aérien jamais inventé encore au monde.

40 à 10, James ne devait pas encore attrapé le vif d'or mais il devait s'y préparer.

Soudain, alors qu'il scrutait le stade à la recherche de la balle qui lui donnerait la victoire, un éclair d'or lui tiqua l'œil, dans son élan d'attrapeur expérimenter, il songea aussitôt a la petite balle qui lui conférerait la victoire. Il se retourna pour voir d'où elle venait, et aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'un anneau en or qui faisait office de boucle d'oreille à une gryffondor de sixième année, la même qui l'avait salué dans le parc quelques jours plutôt. Derrière celle ci, qui par la même occasion se mit à glousser d'être sujette au regard perçant du beau jeune homme, se trouvait ses amis et Lily, il lui fit signe de la main, ce que la sixième année prit pour elle, et manqua de tomber dans les pommes.

Le score était de 50 à 10, c'était le moment.

L'attrapeur fit quelques tours de terrain, obsédé par le vif d'or, et l'aperçu soudain sur le sol, voletant à quelques centimètres de la pelouse. James dirigea la pointe de son balai vers le sol et fila en piquée vers la petite noix d'or.

Fonçant droit devant, vers la victoire, le son s'éteignit, les commentaires du serdaigle de septième année cessèrent, le brouhaha dissipé de la foule diminua de puissance, l'horizon diminua, les coté devenait flou, James ne voyait plus que devant lui, droit devant, il filait.

Les tribunes n'était que des obstacles moindres, les évitant il continuait sa course folle vers la victoire, elle se ire entre la noix en or et lui, l'autre de faisait pas le poids à coté. Au travers d'une ascension vertigineuse, il avait évité de justesse un cognard qui s'était écrasé contre le serpentard qui tenait à quelques balais devant lui, il ne pouvait pas encore l'avoir. Soudain l'autre attrapeur vint se lier à la course, mais James ne s'occupait pas de lui, c'était une histoire le suivait, stoppant net sa course, James lui entamait de nouveau maintenant une descente en piquée, tendant la main pour attraper la petite balle qui le narguait, le sol s'approchait encore dix mètres, cinq mètres, la main se referma doucement, embrassant la noix d'or, pliant les vives ailes fragiles. James entama un freinage brusque, frôla la pelouse du stade, il s'arrêta au milieu et leva le point en l'air.

La tribune se leva d'un bond hurlant de joie, le score était de 200 à 20, les serpentards avaient marqué lors de la chute de leur attrapeur, puis s'étaient arrêter pour suivre l'issu du match, et aussi pour s'inquiéter de la santé de leur joueur. Un flot de cape rouge se bousculait sur le terrain, les autres joueurs vinrent embrasser leur héros. Les vert fulminaient, et quittaient le stade.

Le directeur arriva, tenant dans sa main la coupe à l'emblème de l'école, James fut rejoint par ses amis, Lily se jeta dans se bras.

La liesse était totale, James se dirigeait vers ses appartements, programmant la plus grande fête jamais vu chez Gryffondor.

**BONUS :**

Le gentil Roth a tenu à vous faire le topo de la coupe de quidditch inter-maison de cette année afin que vous compreniez mieux les enjeux du match. Il s'est même fait un plaisir de vous commenter rapidement chaque match. Remercions donc le batteur de gryffondor de nous éclairer sur ce point. (J'avoue que sans lui je ne comprenais pas tout non plus… heureusement qu'il est là ce petit ^^). Vas-y Roth tu peux venir.

- « Bonjour tout le monde, je suis Roth, batteur de l'équipe de gryffondor, vainqueur cette année de la coupe de quidditch inter-maison. Les six matchs de cette année ont eu lieu sans gros problème, a part une tempête pendant le match Poufsoufle-Serdaigle, mais sinon pas de gros problèmes. Il y a aussi eu très peu de blessé grave cette année, comparée à l'année dernière, avec 3 fractures et une lourde chute, mais je ne vais pas tout vous raconter.

Avant de commencer je vais vous livrer le classement avec point des maisons, ensuite je vais vous résumer les matchs

1er Gryffondor : 560

2nd Serdaigle : 400

3ème Poufsoufle : 230

4ème Serpentard : 100

Poufsoufle - Serdaigle 30 – 160

Premier match, sous la pluie, très rapide puisque le premier point des poufsoufles à été marqué dès la 3ème minute. Le match à duré 26 minutes.

Gryffondor - Serdaigle 190 – 40

Match très fatiguant et long, le vif-d'or a apparemment prit le temps d'aller se balader, James a mis plus d'une heure à le trouver. Et malgré ça les points ne se sont pas accumulés, les gardiens très en forme, ont rivalisé de technique d'arrêt, toujours plus impressionnant. La fin du match a résonné comme une bénédiction, tout le monde était très fatigué, de plus ce jour là un soleil étouffant est tombé sur le stade sans un seul nuage.

Poufsoufle - Serpentard 160 – 50

La chance insolente de l'attrapeur de Poufsoufle les a fait gagner, mais tout le match était entièrement dominé par Serpentard. Une rapidité et une puissance étonnante, presque sans coup bas, ils ont démontrés qu'ils avaient de très bons joueurs. Malheureusement l'attrapeur de Serpentard s'est prit sa robe dans une poutre en bois au moment où il allait attraper le vif-d'or. Malgré leur victoire, les Poufsoufles ont avoué qu'ils restaient battus sur ce match

Serdaigle - Serpentard 190 – 30

Match très intéressant, les serpentards, fiers de leur réussite au match d'avant, étaient plus performant que jamais, et malgré une année particulièrement mauvaise pour eux, ils se sont plutôt bien battu, avec un bon attrapeur ils seraient très fort. Mais les serdaigles ont montré encore une fois à quel point ils étaient plus forts sur tous les points, organisation, technique, et esprit d'équipe. Petite anecdote : Le gardien et l'attrapeur ont échangé leur rôle au cours du match à cause d'une brisure sur le balai de l'attrapeur. Le professeur Bibine n'a pas trouvé de règles qui s'y opposaient.

Gryffondor - Poufsoufle 170 – 40

Comme vous pouvez le voir, avant que James ne prenne le vif-d'or, nous étions menés 20 à 40, les poufsoufles testaient une nouvelle technique très efficace. Nous avons notamment adapté cette technique contre Serpentard. Le match a été plutôt rapide grâce à James, qui a réussit à stopper le vif-d'or sans que l'autre attrapeur ne puisse même le voir.

Serpentard - Gryffondor 20 – 200

Vous avez eu le match en direct dans ce chapitre, je ne vais donc pas réitérer.

L'année a donc été forte en surprise, même si tout le monde savait que tout se jouerait entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Mais Serpentard a étonné tout le monde, dommage pour eux, ils n'ont gagnés aucun points. Serdaigle reste le principal adversaire de Gryffondor, mais tant que James est là, la victoire reste assurée. Maintenant le plus dur sera l'année prochaine, sans notre attrapeur fétiche. Mais vous ne serez surement pas là pour le voir. Aller, je vous laisse, c'est la fête à Gryffondor, j'y vais tout de suite. »

Remercions Knoth pour son petit résumé. Quant à moi, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, soirée ou matinée. Au prochain chapitre, et n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours très plaisir à l'auteur.


	11. Lendemain de fête

**LENDEMAIN DE FÊTE**

Le réveil semblait difficile pour certain, la fête s'était prolongé tard dans la nuit, la bièraubeurre avait eu grand succès, le whisky pur feu aussi, il avait circulé dans les mains des plus âgés, qui nombreux avaient finit à se rouler par terre, mais chacun reprenait ses esprits, souvent embué de vapeur délirante.

L'extérieur de Poudlard aussi nageait dans une épaisse brume moutonneuse qui glissait sur les flancs des montagnes pour arriver sur le grand parc du château. Extrêmement consistante, elle effaçait toute vision du paysage.

Peter se trouvait près du feu, il avait mal au crane. Il avait bu énormément pour oublié sa soirée catastrophique, ivre de joie, emporté de la liesse, il avait fait ses aveux à une sixième année qu'il aimait depuis quelques temps, celle ci se trouvait devant lui pendant le match, elle portait les boucles d'oreilles qu'il lui avait offert en secret, elle n'avait jamais su d'où elles venaient. Durant la soirée, il l'avait abordé, lui proposant un verre, il lui finalement avoué qu'elle tenait ses boucles d'oreilles de lui, et elle lui avait rit au nez.

- Ses boucles d'oreilles ? Mais c'est James qui me l'ai a offerte.

- James ? Mais… James n'a rien avoir avec ça, c'est moi qui...

- Bon écoute tu es bien gentil, mais tu vas éviter de te mêler de mes affaires avec James s'il te plait, je sais que tu es proches de lui, mais tout de même, je ne vois pas ce qui devrait l'empêcher de s'intéresser à moi, et moi je m'intéresse à…

- Quoi, mais non, James s'en fout de toi, il ne sait même pas qui tu es, c'est moi…

- Ah je vois, tu essayes de protéger Lily, je suis désolée pour elle, mais maintenant c'est sur moi que James a flashé, alors laisse nous !

Un de ses amies avait clos la discussion en emmenant la jeune fille dans un autre coin de la pièce.

Peter était effaré, elle était totalement à coté de la plaque, et ne voulait rien entendre, elle était bornée sur ses fantasmes avec James. Il tenta vainement de lui expliqué mais cela ne servait à rien, elle restait obstiné. Il l'avait ensuite revu dans la soirée pleurant, peut être avait elle été confronté à la réalité. Une réalité si dur à cet âge ou la vie et les contes de fée se mélangent et se séparent si brusquement, dans la violence et les pleurs. L'atterrissage de la jeune fille depuis ses confortables petits nuages, avait été bien rude et douloureux.

Remus avait été témoin du désastre sentimental de Peter, il avait tenté de le réconforter mais c'était inutile, Peter sombrait dans la dépression mais aussi, plus curieusement dans la colère. En colère contre cet ami qui lui effaçait tout ses rêves, qui faisait de lui qu'une espèce d'avatar translucide qui le suivait partout. Une colère contre James.

Sirius aussi se réveillait, seul, son amour avait été obligé de retourner dans ses dortoirs, mais Sirius soupçonnait aussi une jalousie à l'égard de la victoire de Gryffondor, après tout elle était de Serpentard, c'était compréhensible. Depuis qu'il sortait ouvertement avec Selène, de nombreuses langues de vipères trouvaient honteux de voir ainsi un gryffondor et une serpentard ensemble, c'était bien souvent ses mêmes langues de vipère qui lui envoyaient des mots doux pour la St Valentin. Sirius n'y faisait pas attention, seul son bonheur comptait.

Et ainsi allongé sur son nuage moelleux il flottait à la dérive, sur un océan de joie, et le soleil prenait souvent la tête de son amour serpentard. Il n'était jamais déçu avec elle, et chaque moment qu'ils partageaient semblait parfait. Bien que leur relation quelque peu antithétique en gênait plus d'un, Sirius ne considérait jamais Selène comme une ennemie de Serpentard, et semblait devenu plutôt un des partisans de la paix entre maisons, en pure perte évidemment.

James se réveilla dans les bras de sa bien aimée, allongée dans les dortoirs des garçons désert, il avait une soirée mouvementée finie dans un grand élan de douceur avec Lily, il nageait au cœur d'un nirvana amoureux, il était si heureux.

Sa douce se réveilla aussi, l'enlaçant, l'embrassant en guise de bonjour, le caressant en guise de réveil, l'esprit et les sens se réveillaient en même temps, s'unissaient et reformaient ce lien d'amour séparé durant le sommeil. Par la fenêtre la brume semblait s'immiscer à travers les carreaux, elle creusait à travers la charpente de la vieille école, la magie était vain contre la nature.

Remus, lui, déjà réveillé depuis longtemps, regardait la troupe se lever pour aller manger, la première occupation de tout bon adolescent de 17 ans. Il les suivait sans rien dire, fatigué, non pas par la soirée, mais par la pleine lune qui approchait, ce soir.

Les tables étaient déjà couvertes d'élèves, des serpentards maussades n'ayant pas digéré la défaite de la veille, des Serdaigle aigres de la défaite des serpentards qui leur faisait arriver en seconde place, et les Poufsoufles, indifférent, dont beaucoup se réjouissaient de la victoire des gryffondors, et ceux ci extenués mangeaient en silence un sourire béat aux lèvres.

L'ambiance était tout de même tendue quand le groupe arriva, Sirius courra vers Sélène pour la saluer d'une manière salivante, malgré les regards haineux qui s'acharnaient sur eux, si chacun des regards pouvaient les transpercer, le couple jaillirait au sol baignant dans son sang.

Les autres gryffondors de la troupe regardaient le porridge, les toasts grillés et le bacon qui s'étalaient devant leurs yeux.

Ils s'apprêtaient à manger quand les hiboux arrivèrent.

Grand majestueux, ou alors petit déplumé, ils fondaient sur les élèves, qui tant bien que mal recouvrait leur assiette avec les bras pour les protéger des fientes et des plumes qui s'échapperaient de leur propriétaire volatile. Les colis, les lettres, les journaux tombaient devant les élèves, leur faisant oublier la veille.

Sirius, penché sur la table des serpentards préféra se retirer quand l'afflux des rapaces arriva, d'autant que les regards des autres élèves devenaient de plus en plus agressifs, à part certaines filles, sous le charme du bellâtre. Il s'en allait quand il sentit quelque chose, une main sûrement, touché ses fesses, encore une de ses filles gloussantes comme des dindons, il se retourna mais tout le monde lui faisait dos, et surtout aucunes filles n'étaient assises derrière lui, seulement des mecs, et Severus la tête plongée dans son assiette. N'y prêtant pas attention, il voulut s'en aller, quand il entendu Gerith l'ami de Sélène.

- Sélène, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Sirius accouru, la jeune serpentard tenait dans ses mains une lettre manuscrite, l'écriture était tremblante, Sirius n'eu le temps de lire que « cher Sélène » que celle ci se retourna et lui annonça.

- Ils sont morts, mes parent sont morts, tués par des mangemorts.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, ses cheveux paraissaient tombés de tristesse, elle était abattue par cette nouvelle, c'est alors que Slughorn arriva, lui demandant de le suivre, Sirius et Sélène partirent derrière lui dans la précipitation.

James et Lily discutait sur l'avenir, sans ce soucier des problèmes des autres, et du malheur de Sirius et sa petite amie, qu'ils n'avaient même pas vu quitter la grande salle. La septième année allait se terminer dans quelques mois et tout les deux allaient suivre des chemins différents. Et bien qu'ils ne soient en couple que depuis quelques jours, ils mettaient en place un hypothétique plan pour rester ensemble quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

Occupés à s'encanailler sur l'avenir, les deux tourtereaux ne remarquaient pas l'horreur qui s'imprimait petit à petit sur les visages des élèves, qui se faisaient passer un par un la Gazette Du Sorcier.

Et tandis que l'épouvante s'installait au milieu des tables, Peter lui mangeait en silence, regardant, par quelques coups d'œil indiscrets la sixième année qui mangeait pas loin. L'œil remplis de désespoir, l'étincelle de la jeunesse s'éteignant. Lui aussi se fermait, se perdait dans un dédale de pensée négative.

Quant à Remus, il venait de recevoir l'édition fraiche de la gazette du sorcier de ce samedi, et les faits n'étaient pas très rassurant, le jeune loup garou en fit part à ses amis.

- Dites, vous avez vu ca, dit-il en montrant le journal de la main. Il y a eu plusieurs mort hier soir, les mangemorts préparent un coup, regardez, il y a une Lazare threash qui a été torturé puis tué avec son fils dans le nord de Plymouth, et enfin Maxime Herbry en Pays de Galles et surtout Phrosyne et Romulus Malefoy. Ce n'était pas les parents de Sélène ?

- Je crois bien que si… Si c'est le cas c'est horrible pour elle.

- Apparemment les mangemorts ont laissés des traces avant de partir, une tête de mort et un serpent flottaient au dessus de chaque demeure attaquée.

- Mon dieu, c'est vraiment une horreur, pourquoi personne n'arrête ses gens ?

- Lily, on les a laissé faire trop longtemps, ils ont leurs chiens au ministère, leur chef Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a réussit à prendre le pouvoir par la force partout où il va.

- Il faudrait monter un groupe contre eux non ? Un style de contre-armée. Vivement la fin des études et mon début chez les aurors pour apprendre vraiment à combattre ses salops, ils ont osés tuer un enfant de 6 ans…

- Comment peut-on tuer un si petit enfant, vont-ils se mettre à tuer des bébés après ça ?

Lily s'énervait d'indignation, son poing tapa la table et tous se retournèrent.

- Ca va Lily, calmes toi, un jour tout le monde sera venger, et ses horreurs croupiront à Askaban.

Les autres élèves autour d'eux discutaient aussi de cette soirée tragique, les plus sensibles pleuraient pour ce pauvre enfant de 6 ans, chacun se savait en sécurité ici, grâce au directeur, personne ne craignait d'être attaqué. Tous choqué finirent le repas dans le calme, ayant oublié le match, ils se rendirent alors dans leurs maisons respectives pour faire leurs devoir, ou alors se dirigèrent vers le parc en quête de fraîcheur et pourquoi pas d'un soleil qui pourrait percer le nuage blanc.

Sélène et Sirius suivaient Slughorn jusqu'au bureau du directeur, ils entrèrent sans le professeur qui retourna à son petit-déjeuner. Les deux amoureux montèrent les escaliers pour se trouver face à Dumbledore, qui avait prit un air grave. Il fit asseoir Sélène, et jeta un œil plutôt curieux sur Sirius qu'il n'attendait pas vraiment ici. Il s'assit à son tour à son bureau et commença à sortir son discours pour réconforter, assez bizarrement, Sélène bouleversée. Puis après quelques minutes ils en vinrent à discuter sur Voldemort.

- Vous savez les enfants, Voldemort n'est pas si terrible, si aujourd'hui le monde se courbe devant son pouvoir, c'est qu'il sait manier la peur. Si seulement on osait l'affronter, ériger un leader contre lui, quelqu'un qui lui ferait face, alors les gens relèverait la tête, fièrement, et ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds.

- Professeur, pensez-vous pouvoir être ce leader ?

- Mon cher Sirius, il faut distinguer pouvoir, devoir et vouloir. En tant que grand sorcier, et s'ils ont suit tout les honneurs dont on me gratifie, il va sans dire que je peux, et que je dois même. Mais je ne veux pas. Tous me connaissent, mais je ne serais jamais celui qu'il faudrait, il faut quelqu'un de jeune et dynamique, qui représente une nouvelle génération de sorcier. Je ne pense pas faire l'affaire pour ce rôle. Mais je n'ai pas pour autant l'intention de rien faire, et quelques sorciers courageux commencent déjà à se rassembler autour de moi.

- Professeur, je veux en faire parti.

- Je comprends ta volonté de vengeance Sélène, mais la haine amène au côté obscur de la force. Une baguette de plus n'est pas à négliger, mais je tiens à que tout ceux qui combatte Voldemort ai au moins leur ASPIC et une maitrise totale de la magie.

- Mais enfin, je sais très bien…

- Je n'en doute pas, mademoiselle, mais l'heure n'est pas encore arrivée.

Après encore quelques minutes de parlote, Dumbledore demanda à Sirius de sortir, puis emmena Sélène chez elle dans son manoir en bordure de Bristol.

Sirius descendit en courant, décidé à parler à ses amis de cette armée anti-Voldemort, que Dumbledore voulait créer. Il va sans dire que les quatre amis devaient tellement à Dumbledore qu'il voyait ça comme un honneur de l'aider à se battre, courant à toute allure il rejoignit vite fait les autres.

Il retrouva vite les deux amoureux qui s'étaient réfugié avec Peter dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le rongeur dépité, fut bien heureux de voir arrivé Sirius, il tenait la chandelle depuis plusieurs minutes, ce qui lui rappelait que trop vivement son échec. Sirius leur raconta tout ce qui c'était dit, en commençant par l'horrible confirmation de la mort de parents de Sélène. Sirius et James discutèrent longuement de cette armée, et décidèrent qu'ils se devaient de la rejoindre, et Peter, plus peureux, les suivit par intérêt.

Soudain conscient de l'absence de son ami loup-garou, Sirius demanda :

- Au fait où est Remus ?

- A vrai dire j'en sais trop rien, il a décampé tout à l'heure.

Peter qui tenta l'humour répondit à la question.

- Vous ne risquiez pas de le voir partir, vous ne voyiez plus rien quand il est parti, vous vous embrassiez. Il m'a dit qu'il était parti voir son ami le vampire, Severus.

- Ah d'accord… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a à se fixer sur Snape comme ça alors que bon, il nous a presque tués.

- Oh, tu sais James… Remus à toujours eu le cœur sur la main, et en plus Snape est presque dans la même situation que lui, alors il peut mieux le comprendre. Ca ne m'empêche pas moi, de ne pas le comprendre.

La discussion ne dura pas longtemps et la journée passa assez rapidement. Remus était revenu de sa balade sans rien dire sur ce qu'il avait fait. Sirius attendait le retour de Sélène avec une impatience pas du tout réfrénée, quand à Peter, il avait décidé de se promener un peu pour se changer les idées, vu que la brume c'était maintenant évaporée pour laisser place à un soleil radieux.

James et Lily, eux, se préparait doucement à passer un tête-à-tête amoureux ce soir, un peu contre leur volonté. Ils avaient vu le professeur qui s'occupait d'eux qui leur avait dit qu'ils devraient aller s'occuper des chouettes et des hiboux, avant de passer le reste de la soirée à recopier une phrase punitive sur un long parchemin de 10 mètres. La punition un peu exagérée, leur convenait parfaitement, surtout qu'ils ne seraient presque pas surveillés. Apparemment un bon nombre de professeurs avait rendez-vous avec le directeur, pour discuter sécurité à Poudlard.

Les deux amoureux se dirigeaient vers la haute tour qui contenait les rapaces, main dans la main.

_Suite au prochain chapitre, qui sera le dernier de cette partie._

_Donc le dernier chapitre concentré principalement sur Lily et James (même si je parle pas mal d'autre chose dans mes chapitres, c'est vrai…)_

_Si vous avez le temps, vous pouvez passer lire mes autres fan-fictions, ou celle qui me suit et me motive dans mes fanfics, j'ai nommé Meria-Sélène._

_A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre… N'oubliez pas une petite review, bye. ^___^_


End file.
